Entre décadence et ascension
by Svjetlana
Summary: Le Bien et le Mal sont deux notions complexes qui perdent tout leur sens quand les sentiments s'en mêlent. Je le sais mieux que quiconque depuis qu'il a décidé de changer la donne. Pour tous, je suis comme Thor, la fille d'Odin, sans problème. Mais en vrai, je suis plus que cela. Nos jeux d'enfants ont changés, sont devenus autres. Et à présent, c'est lui qui possède mon cœur...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de cliquer sur ma fic et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Donc voilà, j'avais cette idée de fic depuis longtemps, depuis la sortie du _Thor 1_ pour être précise, mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage (et le temps) de l'écrire. Alors depuis plus de deux ans, j'ai eu le temps de peaufiner les détails même si cela m'arrive encore de changer des choses quand je les écris. Mais l'idée principale est là et je sais exactement dans quelle direction ira ma fic.**

**Pour les fans de Loki, ne nous cachons pas, c'est essentiellement à cause de lui (ou grâce à lui sa dépendra de votre avis) que j'écris sur Asgard et les Dieux Nordiques. Si j'apprécie Thor ou encore Frigga, les trois guerriers ou même Sif, je ne me donnerais pas la peine d'écrire une fic sur eux vue le peu de détails que je possède. En revanche, vous le comprendrez sans doute au cours de votre lecture, je ne porte pas Odin dans mon cœur (et je vous jure que c'est pas seulement à cause de son comportement envers Loki), cependant, je tente au maximum de rester authentique au personnage original.**

**Avertissement : je m'inspire seulement des films. Je ne suis pas adepte des Comics, je n'ai jamais réussis à m'y faire. De même, bien que j'adore m'intéresser à la mythologie quelle qu'elle soit, je ne m'y connais pas du tout sur les particularités des divinités nordiques. Je ne souhaite donc pas décevoir les fans des Marvel ou des contes et légendes, je préfère donc prévenir.**

**Rythme de parution : j'ai actuellement de nombreuses fics en cours, cela n'est pas du à une volonté d'avoir des tonnes de lecteurs et de review, mais à une autre raison. C'est que pour moi l'écriture est une passion, mais il faut que le sujet me passionne également. Et évidemment, il y a des jours où je suis plus passionnée par _Thor _que par d'autres movies ou livres. Donc quand je suis inspirée, j'écris rapidement et je publie vite, mais évidemment, quand j'ai un manque flagrant de motivations, je préfère ne pas écrire plutôt que de décevoir mes lecteurs. Je pense donc pouvoir poster des chapitres régulièrement, mais je ne ferais pas de promesse quant aux dates de parution.**

**Je tiens à remercier ma beta, _Lily Elebore Michaels_, qui a accepté de me corriger et ce, malgré mes très longs chapitres en perspective. Merci à elle.**

**J'ai enfin finit de blablater, je suis désolée de ce long discours. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture de ce chapitre et j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de poster un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**« La tragédie de la mort est en ceci qu'elle transforme la vie en destin »**_

_**(**__**André Malraux**__**)**_

* * *

_**Asgard, 965 après J.C**_

Alfheim avait toujours été l'un des royaumes les plus beaux de l'univers. Les elfes étaient parvenus à rendre leur monde aussi viable que magnifique. Du moins, c'était ce qui était avant que les Géants des Glaces ne décident d'y mettre les pieds et de tout détruire dans le seul but de dominer toute vie humanoïde. Et désormais, Alfheim n'était plus qu'une terre de feu et de sang, livrée à l'ennemi sans espoir de recevoir d'aide extérieure.

À travers les colonnes de feu et de glace, le palais royal était le seul à encore tenir debout, mais le temps qui lui restait était compté. Les elfes donneraient jusqu'à la dernière de leur vie pour permettre à leurs souverains de fuir, mais toute communication avec l'extérieur était coupée. Et quel royaume leur viendrait en aide alors que les Géants des Glaces attaquaient de partout? Midgard était dans un état presque aussi dramatique qu'Alfheim, les nains ne donnaient plus aucune nouvelle depuis déjà plusieurs heures, les elfes de Svartalfheim avaient été les premiers attaqués et s'étaient retranchés jusqu'au plus profond de leurs terres tandis que Asgard tentait désespérément de limiter les dégâts et de venir en aide à tous. Sans grand succès cependant.

Assis sur son trône, Odin tentait de ne pas laisser la panique le gagner. Jamais, depuis le début de son règne, il n'y avait cédé. Mais les conséquences de cette guerre étaient tellement désastreuses qu'il ne parvenait pas à envisager positivement les choses.

- _Mon seigneur_, appela soudainement un des conseillers en entrant dans la salle. _Mon seigneur, Alfheim est sur le point de tomber. Les géants des glaces ont tout ravagé. Ils tuent sans pitié. Les elfes n'ont plus aucune chance._

Odin ne répondit rien, tandis que Frigga resserrait sa prise autour de ses doigts, tenant entre ses bras leur fils unique, Thor. Ce dernier ne pleurait pas malgré la pression qui régnait autour de lui, se contentant de fixer en silence de ces deux yeux bleu saphir son père.

- _Si nous ne pouvons sauver Alfheim, nous devons venir en aide à Orton et à sa famille_, murmura la reine, emplie de tristesse en voyant les images flamboyantes du royaume des elfes. _Leurs enfants doivent survivre. Les elfes survivants auront besoin d'un chef._

Frigga savait parfaitement les risques que courrait son époux en posant le pied dans un royaume sur le point d'être anéanti, mais elle savait également que si cet enfer s'était abattu sur son propre monde, elle aurait souhaité que l'on vienne sauver la vie de son fils.

Odin hocha lentement la tête, embrassant avec douceur le front de son fils et les doigts de son épouse avant de se lever de son siège. Thor s'agita soudainement dans les bras de sa mère, mais cette dernière se contenta de poser un regard rassurant sur son enfant.

- _Je vais mettre un terme à cette guerre_, promit Odin. _Je refuse qu'un autre monde tombe après Alfheim. Les géants des glaces auront effectué leur dernier acte de barbarie en détruisant le royaume des elfes._

Frigga releva les yeux, mais son époux avait déjà quitté la salle. Souriant fatalement, elle se contenta de serrer son fils un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine. Le destin était en marche.

_***0*0***_

_**Alfheim, 965 après J.C**_

À travers les décombres de son château, le couple royal tentait de se frayer un passage jusqu'au passage menant aux autres mondes. Orton savait parfaitement que Heimdall leur ouvrirait le portail, mais encore fallait-il y parvenir.

Le souffle court, il serrait fortement sa fille cadette dans ses bras, protégeant sa tête de sa grande main. L'enfant n'était encore qu'un bébé, mais malgré cela, elle semblait avoir compris que le silence devait être respecté car pas un seul pleur, un seul cri ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses yeux d'un mauve pâle posés sur son père, Elerinna ne cillait même pas.

Derrière eux se pressaient la reine mère, Camillia et leur fils ainé, Seregorn. Le garçon était à peine âgé de six ans, mais pourtant, ses doigts étaient fermement enroulés autour d'un poignard en or massif et ses yeux brillaient de détermination. Il avait compris. Il avait compris qu'il devait veiller sur sa famille, qu'il devait la protéger. À défaut de pouvoir sauver son peuple.

- _Par ici_, souffla Orton en veillant à ne pas élever la voix pour ne pas les faire repérer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle tout aussi amochée que les précédentes. Les flammes avalaient déjà la façade sud, leur permettant d'entendre les derniers hurlements de leurs sujets et de voir les maisons et les arbres brûler. Orton serra les dents, tentant d'ignorer sa rage qui aurait pu le pousser à se jeter dans un combat perdu d'avance. Il en avait un autre à mener : sauver la vie de ses enfants.

Il actionna rapidement le portail magique, espérant de toutes ces forces que les géants des glaces ne soient pas parvenus à le bloquer. Toutes les communications n'étaient plus en état de marche, mais le Bifrost était actionné depuis Asgard, c'était Heimdall qui en avait les commandes. Il était donc moins aisé pour l'ennemi de briser cette défense.

Mais soudainement, alors même que Orton pivotait vers sa famille, la température de la salle chuta de plusieurs dizaines de degrés et même Elerinna, emmaillotée dans plusieurs épaisseurs de laine, se mit à gigoter, ses lèvres virant doucement mais sûrement au bleu.

- _Croyez-vous vraiment que nous étions assez stupides pour ne pas prévoir votre fuite ?_ Susurra une voix aussi glaciale que la température.

Orton pinça les lèvres, déposa délicatement sa fille dans les bras de son épouse, embrassa son front et caressa les cheveux de son ainé avant de pivoter lentement vers la porte, les doigts crispés sur son épée.

- _Laufey_, siffla-t-il. _Visiblement ta soif de pouvoir ne s'est pas atténuée. As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu as fait ?_

- _Serais-tu en train de faire appel à mon humanité ?_ Demanda ironiquement le roi des Jotuns en faisant tournoyer son poignard entre ses mains. _Dois-je te rappeler que je n'en ai pas?_

- _Quand pense ton épouse ?_ Demanda Orton en pensant à Sana. _Et ton fils ?_

Laufey adressa un léger sourire à Orton qui comprit rapidement que le géant des glaces n'était guère préoccupé par les conséquences de ces actes. L'idée que son fils et sa femme puissent être en danger à Jotunheim ne semblait même pas l'avoir effleuré.

- _C'est ta mort que je suis venu chercher Orton_, répondit le jotun en cessant de faire tournoyer le poignard entre ses longs doigts bleus. _Ainsi que celle de ta famille. Ta fille est adorable._

- _Tu oserais t'en prendre après un bébé ?_ Lança Orton en se plaçant entre Laufey et sa femme. _Elle n'a que quelques jours._

- _Peu m'importe_, coupa Laufey en faisant un signe de main négligent. _Elle reste ton héritière puisque ici les femmes comme les hommes héritent. Et cela, je ne peux le permettre._

_- Elle n'aura rien sur quoi régner_, clama Orton en faisant un tour de la main pour désigner le carnage autour de lui.

- _Tu ne comprends pas_, souffla Laufey. _Je me fiche de savoir si vous aurez des survivants. Ce que je veux, c'est votre destruction. N'êtes-vous pas affilié à Odin ? Ne lui avez-vous pas juré loyauté et secours à toute épreuve? C'est dommage pour vous, nous avons décidés de frapper leurs alliés avant de les frapper eux. Les nains ont tous été détruits, jusqu'au dernier. Odin est arrivé à temps pour me voir achever le seul héritier qu'avait pu donner le roi. Quant au royaume de vos compères, les miens ne vont pas tarder à leur mettre la main dessus. Vous qui vous êtes tant vanté de vos différences seraient à peine différentiable quand j'en aurais finis avec vos deux royaumes._

Orton serra les dents, jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il ne pouvait actionner lui-même le Bifrost, mais son épouse le pouvait. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait engager un combat avec Laufey. Un combat qu'il ne gagnerait évidemment pas.

Sa femme perçut son regard et hocha la tête, déposant doucement sa fille dans les bras de son ainé qui la serra délicatement contre lui. Camillia avait toujours été fière de son fils, il avait toujours pris soin de protéger et d'aimer sa soeur. Et elle était sûre qu'il veillerait sur elle quand ils ne seraient plus là pour le faire.

- _J'ai juré de détruire Odin et Asgard en entier, jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui appartiendrait à ce royaume_, continua Laufey en souriant de ces dents blanches, contrastant violemment avec sa peau bleue.

- _Tu n'es qu'un monstre_, souffla Orton. _Mais cela, tu le sais déjà. Je ne te laisserais pas détruire ma famille. Et encore moins tuer mes enfants._

_- C'est ce que l'on verra_, siffla Laufey en empoignant fermement son poignard.

- _Maintenant_, cria Orton à sa femme qui se jeta sur le Bifrost, actionnant fébrilement les deux manettes permettant de se connecter avec Asgard, et ainsi prévenir Heimdall d'ouvrir le portail.

Pendant ce temps, Orton se jeta en avant et son épée heurta avec violence celle que Laufey avait à peine eu le temps de brandir. Le combat entre les deux hommes s'engagea alors avec haine et colère.

Camillia empoigna à nouveau sa fille dans ses bras, poussant son fils derrière elle tout en continuant à regarder le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et dans lequel se jouait la vie de son mari. Orton se battait avec la rage de quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien à perdre tandis que Laufey perdait peu à peu son sourire moqueur et meurtrier.

Le roi des elfes balança son pied dans l'abdomen du géant des glaces, le projetant en arrière avec force. Jeté au sol, Laufey referma ses doigts sur son poignard qu'il avait échappé au début du combat et le projeta avec force devant lui. Orton vit l'arme passer rapidement à ses côtés pour le dépasser. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif, le poignard n'était visiblement pas pour lui, avant de pâlir brutalement et de pivoter sur ses talons. Trop tardivement.

Le cri de son épouse le persuada que l'arme avait heurté quelqu'un avant même de constater qu'elle était à présent plantée dans le ventre de Seregorn, les deux mains de ce dernier enlacées autour. Le petit garçon n'avait même pas crié sous le choc, se contentant de lever des yeux douloureux sur son père.

Avec un cri de rage, Orton se jeta sur Laufey tandis que Camillia se précipitait sur son fils à présent effondré sur le sol.

- _Seregorn_, cria-t-elle sans se soucier de savoir si cela allait rameuter les autres géants des glaces. _Tient bon mon chéri, tu vas t'en sortir._

_- Maman_, souffla Seregorn en pointant le doigt sur sa soeur qui le regardait de ces grands yeux, semblant comprendre malgré son jeune âge.

Camillia comprit ce que son fils voulait lui dire et cacha à sa fille la vision de son frère en train d'agoniser. Malgré la tension plus qu'à son summum, le bébé ne hurla ou ne pleura pas, se contentant de refermer ses yeux.

Camillia entreprit de défaire le haut de la tunique de son ainé pour découvrir une plaie impossible à guérir sans l'aide des infirmiers. Infirmiers qui n'existaient plus. Son désespoir monta d'un cran quand le teint crayeux de Seregorn vira au blafard mortuaire. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire face à la mort elle-même, elle retint fermement ses larmes, tant pour se montrer courageuse devant son ainé que pour ne pas affoler sa cadette, et sourit à Seregorn d'un air rassurant. Son sang sur les mains, elle caressa le front glacé de ce dernier.

Relevant les yeux, elle constata avec un effroi encore plus grand que son mari n'était guère en meilleure position. Visiblement blessé au flanc, il combattait à présent d'une seule main, et pas de celle dont il avait l'habitude d'utiliser.

- _Maman j'ai froid_, murmura le jeune garçon, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère. _Je sais que j'ai juré de ne rien dire, mais j'ai froid. Et je sens plus mes jambes._

Camillia caressa les cheveux de son fils d'une main, tentant de ne pas céder à la peur et à la détresse. Cependant, ces bonnes intentions s'effondrèrent en même temps que la cadence du coeur de Seregorn. Ce dernier se tendit et elle comprit qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

- _Tout va bien ce passer mon chéri_, murmura-t-elle en ignorant les rires de Laufey qui remportait petit à petit le combat face à Orton. _On va se revoir, juste après d'accord. On arrive après toi._

_- J'ai peur_, répondit difficilement Seregorn. _Mais je vais être fort, comme vous me l'avez appris._

_- Tu es très courageux_, lâcha Camillia. _Tu fais honneur à ton rang et à ta famille._

Le petit garçon sourit malgré le sang qui cascadait de ses lèvres et ses yeux se voilèrent, cachant les deux iris violets rivés sur sa mère.

- _Je t'aime maman_, murmura-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

- _Moi aussi mon chéri_, répondit Camillia en resserrant malgré elle sa prise autour de ces deux enfants. _Moi aussi._

Seregorn sourit une dernière fois puis sa mère sentit son petit corps s'alourdir sur ces genoux tandis que ces pouvoirs assistaient, impuissants, au ralentissement de son coeur. Bientôt, il ne resta rien que le corps sans vie d'un enfant qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Camillia se retint de pousser un cri de souffrance pour ne pas déconcentrer son époux et déposa délicatement le corps de son fils sur le sol avant de se lever. Ses yeux se posèrent avec tendresse sur Elerinna qui commençait à s'agiter, comme si elle avait compris que son frère avait rendu l'âme.

- _Tout va bien se passer_, répéta-t-elle dans un vain effort de rassurer son dernier enfant encore en vie.

Mais les éléments étaient contre eux et brutalement, le destin bascula. Si Camillia avait pu retenir son hurlement à la suite de la mort de son fils, elle ne put retenir celui qui la déchira quand le poing ganté de glace de Laufey empala brutalement et cruellement le coeur de son mari. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard empli de souffrance et d'amour avant que l'étincelle de vie ne s'éteigne de ses yeux et que son corps s'effondre sur le sol, nullement retenu par son assassin qui souriait à présent en regardant Camillia et sa fille.

Alors que la reine dégainait son épée double, une lumière vive l'aveugla, la forçant à protéger ses yeux et ceux de sa fille. Quand elle parvint à retrouver un semblant de vue, ses yeux tombèrent instantanément sur Odin qui se tenait debout à ses côtés, ses yeux détaillant avec souffrance les corps d'Orton et Seregorn. Laufey quant à lui se relevait à l'autre bout de la salle où le roi d'Asgard l'avait envoyé.

- _Odin_, murmura Camillia en retrouvant son meilleur ami. _Il les a tués. De sang-froid. Tu dois prendre Elerinna._

_- Camillia tu doit venir avec nous_, répondit Odin en se tournant vers elle tout en gardant un œil sur Laufey qui grimaçait en se redressant.

- _Non_, coupa la reine d'Alfheim. _Il a tué mon mari. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre si Orton n'est plus là. Je n'en ai plus l'envie. Je sais que toi et Frigga, vous rêvez d'avoir une petite fille, et je sais que vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'autres enfants. Adoptez Elerinna, élevez la comme votre propre enfant aux côtés de Thor. Vous serez de bons parents, je n'en doute pas un instant._

Odin lui adressa un regard déchiré. Certes, il comprenait son choix, mais il avait fait le serment à Orton de protéger sa famille si ce dernier n'était plus en état de le faire. Et abandonner Camillia ici reviendrait à la condamner à mort.

Celle-ci dégaina deux longs poignards argentés, blasonnés aux armoiries de la maison royale de Alfheim, et emprunt d'un diamant que l'on pouvait seulement trouvé dans le royaume des elfes. Elle en déposa un sur la poitrine de sa fille, ajouta le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou, et cacha tout cela par les linges avant de la tendre à Odin.

- _Quand elle sera grande et en âge de comprendre_, murmura-t-elle alors que le roi d'Asgard prenait délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras. _Dit lui que nous l'aimions plus que tout elle et son frère, et que nous regrettons de ne pas avoir pu la voir grandir. Mais dis-lui également que nous sommes fiers d'avoir combattu et d'être morts pour que le Bien triomphe et pour que Asgard vive en paix. Et que nous veillerons sur elle de là-haut. A jamais._

L'enfant se mit à pleurer doucement dans les bras d'Odin, comme si elle avait pu comprendre que sa mère allait mourir à son tour. Comme si elle comprit qu'elle la voyait pour la dernière fois.

- _Allez-vous-en_, ordonna Camillia après avoir embrassé le front de sa fille.

- _Tu ne vas pas te battre face à Laufey_, s'exclama Odin alors que le Bifrost s'illuminait.

- _Non_, répondit Camillia avec un sourire. _Mais il ne m'aura pas._

Odin comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle allait faire et il détourna les yeux alors même que la reine des elfes plantait son poignard dans son propre coeur. Puis ce fut la lumière pure, puis Asgard. Asgard en paix, Asgard qui se tenait loin des horreurs de la guerre.

- _Alfheim est tombé_, murmura Heimdall en retirant son épée du Bifrost. _C'est terminé._

_- Non_, répondit Odin en déposant le bébé dans les bras de Heimdall. _Veille sur elle quelques minutes. Je vais régler le problème de cette guerre._

_***0*0***_

_**Asgard, 965 après J.C**_

Heimdall tenait délicatement le bébé entre ses bras, admirant ses deux grands yeux violet-rose posés sur lui. Si elle pleurait quand Odin l'avait ramenée, elle s'était à présent calmée dans les bras du passeur. Ce dernier avait donc pu suivre toute la progression de son roi sans être dérangé par l'enfant. Et lorsqu'il actionna une dernière fois le Bifrost pour faire rentrer Odin, le bébé n'émit pas le moindre bruit, même quand les troupes des soldats asgardiens défilèrent dans la pièce pour en sortir, la victoire contre Jotunheim enfin acquise.

Odin apparut plusieurs minutes après ces soldats, volontairement si Heimdall se fiait à ce qu'il voyait. Visiblement, le dieu d'Asgard n'avait pas souhaité que ces soldats voient ce qu'il portait. Et le sourcil gauche du passeur se leva en constatant qu'un autre enfant se tenait dans les bras du roi, ainsi que la relique de Jotunheim.

- _Mon roi_, fit-il en inclinant la tête, les yeux posés sur l'autre enfant. _Que ce passe-t-il?_

_- Heimdall je veux que vous gardiez un secret_, murmura Odin en déposant la relique sur l'escalier et en s'approchant pour prendre Elerinna dans ses bras. _Ce bébé est le fils de Laufey et Sana. Je l'ai récupéré dans les ruines de Jotunheim, sa mère a été assassinée. Je veux que tu taises à jamais les origines de cet enfant. Je les lui révèlerai quand il sera en âge de comprendre, mais je refuse que la population Asgardienne le voie comme un monstre._

_- Je garderais le secret mon roi_, jura Heimdall en saisissant la relique des Jotuns. _Je le jure sur ma vie et sur mon honneur._

Odin hocha la tête pour le remercier et lui laissa le soin de ranger la relique là où toutes les autres se trouvaient. Il avait également ramené celle d'Alfheim et celle des nains. Peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un viendrait réclamer cette dernière. Quant à la première, l'unique héritière se trouvait dans ces bras.

_***0*0***_

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la suite royale qu'il partageait avec son épouse et son fils, Odin sentit immédiatement le soulagement de Frigga l'étreindre. Malgré ses paroles, elle avait eu peur de ne pas le voir revenir.

Il pénétra dans la chambre de Thor avec qui Frigga jouait calmement et celle-ci leva des yeux doux sur lui, avant de se figer en voyant les deux linges que son mari portait. À la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve, elle devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait de bébés.

- _Il s'agit d'Elerinna d'Alfheim_, lui apprit Odin tandis qu'elle se levait après avoir donné un jouet à Thor pour qu'il s'amuse seul. _La fille et l'unique héritière au trône du royaume des elfes. Et voici Loki, le fils de Laufey et Sana. Sa mère est morte visiblement tuée par les Jotuns alors qu'elle tentait de fuir. Quant à son père, il vient d'être déchu de son pouvoir._

Frigga s'approcha de son mari et prit délicatement les deux enfants dans ses bras. Ces derniers avaient les yeux grands ouverts, sans la moindre trace de larmes ou de peur. Vert pour le premier, bleus mauves pour la seconde. Sans se soucier de savoir que Loki était en partie un géant des glaces, Frigga s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils à bascule de la chambre et entreprit de bercer les deux enfants en chantonnant tandis qu'Odin rejoignait Thor.

Quand Loki et Elerinna finirent par s'endormir, inconscients du danger et de la mort qui les avaient effleurés, et que Thor se mit à jouer seul à ses jeux, Frigga releva les yeux sur son mari.

- _Je veux les élever comme mes propres enfants_, murmura-t-elle.

- _Ce sont nos enfants Frigga_, rectifia Odin avec un sourire en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ses amis morts dans la journée. _Ils sont nos enfants à partir d'aujourd'hui._

Frigga hocha la tête en souriant et reposa les yeux sur ces trois enfants. En peu de temps, elle avait vu son rêve le plus cher se réaliser. Elle avait ses enfants. Et elle devait faire honneur aux parents qui ne verraient jamais les leurs grandir. C'était son devoir. Son choix.

* * *

**Voilà, ce prologue est terminé, le prochain chapitre se tiendra quelques temps avant le couronnement de Thor (couronnement raté d'ailleurs). J'espère vous y retrouver et que vous apprécierez toujours autant.**

* * *

_PS : Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà été Thor 2 au cinéma (pour ma part c'est le cas et j'y retourne Samedi ^^), mais je tiens à préciser que je continuerais ma fic jusqu'à ce film également parce que je trouve qu'il est super. En revanche, il y a de fortes chances pour que je change deux trois choses qui ont heurté ma sensibilité. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je tiens à dire une seule chose : précipitez vous dans vos cinémas, il en vaut le coup (surtout Loki en fait ^^)._


	2. De l'enfant à l'adulte

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous.**

**Voilà donc le chapitre suivant qui est un peu spécial puisqu'il se déroule encore quelques années avant le film _Thor 1_. Mais je pense que la scène était nécessaire donc j'ai pris le temps d'écrire et de poster un tel chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.**

**Au chapitre suivant, on passe aux choses sérieuses, enfin :).**

**Je tiens à remercier chacun de mes lecteurs et également ceux qui m'ont postés un commentaire. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part et cela m'encourage beaucoup.**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi. C'est vraiment très gentil d'avoir prit le temps de poster un commentaire. J'apprécie beaucoup ton geste. Je suis également très heureuse que ce début de fic te plaise et j'espère que ce sera également le cas pour ce chapitre et les suivants. Pour répondre à ce que tu m'as dit, en effet, on parle très peu des autres mondes et c'est pour cela que mon attention s'est fixée sur eux :). Merci beaucoup !**

**J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et ma beta corrige vite, c'est incroyable. Donc je pense pouvoir poster le chapitre suivant Vendredi. Ou Samedi au plus tard, cela dépendra.**

**En attendant : Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

_**« Il y a une chose plus grave que la trahison, c'est la bêtise »**_

_**(**__**Michel Audiard**__**)**_

* * *

_**Asgard, 2013**_

Les yeux fixés sur mon adversaire, je tournais en rond au centre de l'arène. Ou plutôt au centre droit de l'arène puisque Thor et Sif se livraient le même combat à gauche. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment où en était leur combat puisque mes yeux restaient fixement posés sur Loki qui se tenait face à moi. Les siens ne me quittaient pas, preuve que nous étions tous les deux sur la défensive.

Un de ses clones apparut à mon extrême droite mais je ne bronchais pas, trop habituée à l'imagination débordante de mon ami et frère adoptif. En revanche, lui-même ne s'habituait pas encore à mes propres dons qui se manifestaient les uns après les autres depuis que j'avais atteint la majorité. Trente secondes plus tard, Loki heurtait le sol violemment alors même qu'il me sautait dessus et que je me désagrégeais pour réapparaitre derrière lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Non, je ne le laisserais pas gagner.

_- Gagné_, cria Sif et je lui jetais un bref regard.

Regard assez efficace puisqu'il me permit de voir Thor à genoux au sol, la lame de Sif le long de la gorge et celle-ci hors d'atteinte. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire avant de me pointer du doigt. Comprenant immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire, je me jetais au sol évitant Loki dont la cape m'effleura. Me remettant debout d'une pirouette, je reconcentrais toute mon attention sur lui.

_- Allez Rina_, hurla Fandrall. _Ne te laisse pas avoir._

_- Fandrall_, s'exclama Hogun, déconcentré du combat. _Tais-toi !_

_- Ben quoi,_ répondit l'autre en pivotant vers notre ami. _Je veux un combat entre femmes !_

Je cachais mon sourire, mes yeux rivés dans ceux de Loki. Il cherchait quoi faire, et surtout, il cherchait comment m'avoir. En même temps, qui avait eu l'idée de proposer un duel où l'on pouvait tous user de tous nos pouvoirs ou dons?

Soudainement, Loki tenta l'attaque directe et nos deux épées se heurtèrent dans un bruit de métal tandis que mon sourire s'agrandissait. Il était plus fort que moi, mais j'étais plus agile, plus mince... et surtout, j'étais une femme.

Laissant tomber la force brute dans laquelle je n'excellais pas, j'usais de mes talents féminins. Me plaquant contre Loki, mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Et cela ne rata pas. Je le sentis se déstabiliser, sa force sur son épée diminua et mon sourire atteignit le plus haut degré de grandeur au moment même où je me glissais dans son dos, ma dague sur sa gorge, le forçant à s'agenouiller devant moi. Et gagné!

_- Final_, hurla Fandrall incapable de se contenir. _Sif contre Elerinna !_

Je contournais Loki et lui tendis la main. Après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil, il la prit et se remit debout sans même l'utiliser. Il l'avait juste fait pour ne pas me vexer.

_- Désolée_, murmurais-je à propos de ma tactique. _C'était inégal._

_- Non,_ répondit-il en souriant doucement. _C'était loyal... et inventif._

Je répondis à son sourire, puis je dégainais à nouveau mon épée pour me mettre face à Sif avec une mine de guerrière. Nous étions les meilleures amies du monde. À la différence près que cela s'arrêtait dès le moment où nous combattions face à face.

_- Que la meilleure gagne_, souffla-t-elle avant que Thor ne lance le combat.

Le combat face à Sif dura plus longtemps et fut nettement plus difficile. Face à elle, je ne pouvais user de mes tactiques féminines et elle me connaissait par coeur. Forces comme faiblesses. Ainsi donc, j'échappais par deux fois à la défaite.

Soudain, alors même que je souriais avec un air de défi, une douleur aiguë me déchira le dos et mes jambes cédèrent, me précipitant au sol. Sif ne vit pas immédiatement que je ne faisais plus semblant. Ma respiration se coupa brutalement tandis que mon dos me donnait l'impression d'être broyé. Un gémissement de souffrance m'échappa et mon arme m'échappa de mes mains que je plaquais contre mon ventre dans une tentative vaine de protéger mon dos.

_- Sif arrête_, hurla Loki et je perçus du mouvement dans mon champ de vision obscurci par la souffrance.

Effondrée sur le sol, je serrais mes doigts sur la soie de ma tunique, ne pouvant retenir mes larmes. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait?

_- Rina_, appela Sif et je me sentis redressé. _Rina qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Elle appuya malencontreusement sur mon dos et un hurlement déchirant m'échappa. Aussitôt, Sif se figea tandis que je reculais maladroitement, refusant que l'on me touche.

À travers ma vision obscurcie par la douleur, je parvins à distinguer Thor et Loki, agenouillés devant moi, sans tentative pour me toucher cependant.

_- Allez chercher père_, ordonna Thor tandis que Loki s'adressait directement à moi.

_- Où est-ce que tu as mal Elerinna ?_ Demanda-t-il la main tendue vers moi.

Je voulus lui répondre mais un nouvel élancement dans mon dos me secoua et je mordis profondément mes lèvres au point de sentir le sang y cascader. Je voulus me relever malgré les protestations de Thor et Loki, éviter tous les regards posés sur moi. Sauf que je fis à peine un pas avant de tanguer. Les autres n'osaient pas me toucher par peur de me voir hurler.

_- Mon dos_, parvins-je à hoqueter à travers la douleur. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Je m'étais adressée à Loki. Seulement à lui. Parce que Thor commençait à s'énerver après les gardes et à paniquer pour moi. Alors que Loki restait calme, malgré son regard empli d'inquiétude.

_- Est-ce que tu peux me laisser approcher ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement et je hochais la tête. _Il faut que tu me le permettes__Rina. Ta magie m'empêche d'avancer._

Malgré la douleur, mon envie de voir quelqu'un faire cesser la douleur fut la plus forte. Rappelant à moi mon don de télékinésie, je laissais retomber la barrière dressée entre moi et Loki.

_- Pas mon dos_, le prévins-je alors qu'il se plaçait juste à côté de moi. _J'ai mal._

Loki hocha la tête et commença par me serrer contre lui avec douceur. Son odeur, son étreinte et son calme me rassurèrent immédiatement. Cessant d'agripper ma tunique, je m'accrochais à lui.

_- Poussez-vous_, ordonna la voix de mon père adoptif et je relevais ma tête que j'avais cachée dans le cou de Loki.

Odin s'agenouilla devant moi en compagnie de Frigga et de Thor. Aussitôt, je me sentis bien. Entourée des bras de Loki et du reste de ma famille, j'avais moins peur. Mais pas moins mal.

_- Je sais ce qui se passe_, murmura Odin en hochant la tête en direction de Frigga dont le visage se détendit. _Emmenez là dans sa chambre, on ne peut rien faire de plus._

Loki passa un bras sous ma nuque en veillant à éviter, tâcher ardue, mon dos et un autre sous mes jambes. Serrant les dents de douleur, je le laissais néanmoins faire. Je serais incapable de monter seule dans ma chambre.

_- Mais que ce passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Fandrall d'une voix inquiète.

_- C'est une elfe_, répondit Frigga. _Et les elfes sont réputés pour avoir quoi?_

_- Des ailes_, s'exclama Sif.

Cette fois, le gémissement que je poussai n'eut rien à voir avec la souffrance. Évidemment, mes ailes. J'allais souffrir...

_***0*0***_

Allongée dans ma chambre, je me retenais pour ne pas hurler. Tous les meilleurs médecins d'Asgard c'étaient succédés à mon chevet, mais à chaque fois la même conclusion tombait. Personne ne pouvait rien faire, il fallait attendre que mes ailes sortent. Ce qui pouvait prendre jusqu'à plusieurs heures.

Les doigts de ma mère caressaient doucement ma main droite, tandis qu'un linge humide était posé sur mon front dans le but vain de faire baisser ma température et d'ôter la sueur sur mon visage. Les médecins m'avaient dit de rester sur le ventre, mais la douleur me paraissait moindre quand je me mettais sur le dos. Sans doute à cause de la pression.

Ma mère avait fait sortir tout le monde, y comprit Thor qui tournait en rond, augmentant ma panique. Parce que quoi qu'on en dise, j'avais peur.

_- Tout va bien mon enfant_, murmura Frigga alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur déferlait dans mon dos et que je serrais ses doigts. _Tout va bien. C'est bientôt terminé._

Elle se leva et aplatit les couvertures à côté de moi. Je ne fus même pas surprise qu'elle en retire une main ensanglantée. Et qu'est-ce que je pouvais avoir mal!

Serrant les dents avec force, je me redressais en position assise. Ma tête tournait et mes larmes cascadaient sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas rester allongée. J'avais besoin d'une douche. Je transpirais, je saignais, j'en avais marre.

_- Laisse la porte ouverte_, ordonna Frigga et je hochai la tête avant de prendre une tunique ouverte dans le dos.

L'eau glacée me fit un bien fou, calmant quelques instants la sourde douleur. Je sentis ma température baisser légèrement, mais rester à un niveau élevé. Et j'y serais restée longtemps si ma tête n'avait pas décidé de se mettre à tourner. Alors je me séchais rapidement et enfilais mes vêtements avant de fixer mon reflet dans le miroir.

On ne pouvait pas dire que je rayonnais. J'en étais même à l'exact opposé. Mes longues boucles auburn avaient perdues leur éclat roux et tombaient lâchement dans mon dos, mes yeux améthystes ne brillaient plus que de douleur et je paraissais maigre à cause de la raideur de mon corps pour contrer la souffrance. Ma peau était d'un pâle qui faisait peur.

Pivotant sur mes talons, je jetais un regard à mon dos qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Et je me sentis mal. Le sang que j'avais nettoyé avait depuis longtemps repris sa place et cascadait jusqu'à mes hanches avant d'être imbibé par ma tunique. Et les deux plaies sur mes omoplates n'étaient pas belles à voir. Manquant de tourner de l'œil, je sortis de la pièce et m'allongeais à nouveau sur mon lit, essayant de dormir pour passer le temps.

Cela fonctionna moyennement. Je plongeais dans une sorte de coma, à moitié éveillée. Je percevais les présences autour de moi. Celle de Frigga, celle d'Odin quand il était venu nous rejoindre le soir venu. Puis celle de Loki un peu plus tard.

_- Comment va-t-elle ?_ Demanda-t-il alors que je gardais les yeux fermés dans le but ultime de ne pas bouger pour ne pas éveiller la douleur encore plus que présentement.

_- Elle dort par intermittence_, répondit ma mère en caressant mon front. _Elle souffre. Beaucoup._

Je sentis plus que je n'entendis Loki s'asseoir à ma gauche, prenant mes doigts entre les siens. Son contact me rassura et j'y exerçais une légère pression, lui prouvant que je le sentais. Il caressa le dos de ma main doucement.

À moitié endormie, à moitié dans l'inconscience, j'entendis entrer Thor quelques instants plus tard. Entourée de ma famille, je me sentais un peu mieux. Jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, tout le monde dormait. Odin s'était assoupi sur son fauteuil, Frigga dormait à moitié sur mon lit, ses mains autour de la mienne. Thor s'était endormi sur le pied de mon lit et ronflait doucement. Quant à Loki, il s'était allongé à côté de moi et son souffle glacial caressait mon visage.

Cela aurait pu m'attendrir, mais à cet instant précis, je sentis comme une déchirure dans mon dos et je réveillais tout le monde en me braquant violemment, manquant de jeter au sol Thor, Frigga et Loki.

_- Elerinna_, appela Frigga tandis qu'autour de moi c'était le bordel. _Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Je ne répondis rien, trop concentrée pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Mais la seconde vague de souffrance fut trop forte : je perdis connaissance.

_***0*0***_

J'entendais vaguement des voix autour de moi, et je percevais également du mouvement. Mais je me sentais encore trop affaibli pour faire quoi que ce soit. La douleur avait totalement disparu malgré quelques élancements quand je respirais. Ma température était redevenue normalement et la douceur du vêtement que je portais m'indiquait que quelqu'un m'avait changé de tunique. Les draps n'étaient pas humides, me signifiant qu'on les avait également changés.

Je sentais le vent frais sur mon visage, signe que les fenêtres de ma chambre étaient ouverte et j'entendais les clameurs des voix au-dehors. Ma joue reposait sur l'un de mes innombrables oreillers, me permettant d'avoir un appui, ce qui était sans nul doute mieux au vu de ma faiblesse.

Au bout d'un long moment qui me parut une éternité, je parvins à reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps et je clignais doucement les yeux, essayant de me repérer à travers la lumière vive du soleil qui entrait dans la pièce. Visiblement, j'étais restée assez longtemps endormis puisque ma chambre se trouvait au nord du Palais, là où le soleil ne frappait qu'aux alentours de midi.

Lorsque mes pupilles se furent habitués à la luminosité plus que vive, je parvins enfin à distinguer les silhouettes qui se trouvaient dans mon champ de vision. Frigga et Altaïa, ma servante personnelle. La première était toujours assise à mes côtés, caressant le dos de main, tandis que la seconde continuait de faire le ménage dans ma chambre. Mon gémissement de douleur quand je me redressais les alerta et elles se tournèrent vers moi.

_- Elerinna_, s'exclama Frigga avec un sourire. _Comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Bien_, répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse. _Je me sens bien. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?_ Demanda Altaïa en inclinant sa tête devant moi.

_- Non_, fis-je. _Je me souviens que j'étais en train de combattre Sif, puis..._

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, mais me redressais en position assise tellement brutalement que Frigga eut un mouvement pour me retenir.

_- Mes ailes ?_ Demandais-je, septique.

_- Elles sont dans ton dos_, m'expliqua Frigga en me souriant d'un air maternel. _Elles se sont juste rétractées._

Je lui jetais un regard interrogatif et me levais lentement avant de m'avancer vers mon miroir mural. Et là, je me figeai net sur place.

Rien n'avait changé sur moi. J'avais retrouvé l'éclat de mes cheveux qui cascadaient à nouveau en boucles légères dans mon dos, mes yeux brillaient à nouveau et ne criait plus de souffrance et je ne me tenais plus à moitié avachie. En bref, j'avais retrouvé mon apparence ordinaire. À une exception près.

Elles étaient immenses. C'était peu de le dire. Deux ailes immenses et de couleur blanche immaculée, plaquées dans mon dos, presque invisible. Sorte de bouclier.

_- Le plus bel héritage de ton peuple_, murmura Frigga en me rejoignant devant le miroir.

Jamais on ne m'avait caché mon ascendance. Il fallait dire que mes yeux améthyste et mes cheveux auburn étaient bien loin du blond d'Odin ou Frigga et de leurs yeux bleus. À la rigueur, on aurait pu m'affilier à Loki, brun aux yeux d'un vert émeraude incroyable. Sauf qu'au vu de notre relation qui changeait au fil du temps au point d'en devenir ambigüe, il valait mieux que les gens sachent que nous ne partagions aucune goutte de sang en commun. Les rumeurs allaient vite sur Asgard. Et elles étaient d'autant plus dures à dissiper.

_- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec ?_ Demandais-je en étant consciente de poser une question bête.

Frigga répondit par un sourire compatissant et pris ma main pour que je me tourne vers elle. Pour pouvoir voler, il aurait déjà fallu que je parvienne à les contrôler. Or j'avais la simple impression d'avoir une greffe aux omoplates.

_- Elles font partie de toi_, murmura Frigga. _Il faut juste que tu apprennes à les utiliser._

_- J'ai peur_, laissais-je tomber en touchant du bout des doigts ces deux magnifiques ailes.

Il était vrai qu'il s'agissait de la première fois où j'avais réellement la preuve d'une différence entre moi et la famille d'Odin. Je n'étais pas de leur sang. Je n'étais pas leur fille.

Frigga attrapa mon menton et me releva la tête, me fixant de ces deux grands yeux bleus qui m'avaient tant rassurés depuis mon enfance. Elle posa son autre main contre ma joue.

_- Dans mon coeur tu restes ma fille Elerinna,_ murmura-t-elle. _Qu'importe les différences. Et qu'importent __les relations qu'il y a entre Loki et toi._

Je me figeai sur place. De quoi parlait-elle? Rien n'avait changé avec Loki. Nous étions seulement adultes. Plus matures, plus réservés, moins enclin à nous montrer enfantins. Frigga esquissa un sourire mystérieux et j'aurais pu me lancer dans une conversation si à cet instant précis, un garde n'avait pas frappé à la porte pour nous annoncer que Thor et Loki se disputait dans la salle de jeux. Soupirant de lassitude, mais également de tendresse, Frigga embrassa mon front avant de se précipiter dehors pour empêcher ses deux fils de se tuer. Ce qui n'était pas gagné...

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela m'encourage beaucoup :).**

**Je tiens également à préciser que je sais que les elfes n'ont, normalement, pas d'ailes. Mais moi, j'ai toujours aimé cela et je trouve que cela correspond bien au personnage et en plus, on ne connait pas grand chose sur les elfes d'Alfheim. Je cherche également à les différencier des elfes noirs que vous avez pu voir dans _Thor 2_ si vous avez été au cinéma :). Donc voilà pourquoi elle possède des ailes.**

**Merci pour votre lecture. Et bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Avènement avorté

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Ne me jetez pas de tomates et autres fruits et légumes de ce genre à la figure, j'ai écris ce chapitre il y a déjà plusieurs semaines de cela, mais je voulais attendre d'en avoir assez avant de poster la suite, par respect envers vous.**

**Je ne vais pas blablater inutilement, vous n'en avez sincèrement rien à faire (avouez-le), donc je vais juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et un bon moment.**

**Excellente lecture !**

* * *

_**« Ce qui rend les amitiés indissolubles et double leur charme est un sentiment qui manque à l'amour : la certitude »**_

_**(**__**Honoré de Balzac**__**)**_

* * *

_**Asgard, 2013**_

Debout face à mon balcon, je laissais en silence mes servantes achever de mettre en place ma coiffure. En contre-bas, l'immense foule d'Asgard se pressait pour entrer dans le palais royal et gagner la salle de réception. Mais si la joie et la fierté régnaient, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un air de mélancolie planait sur le royaume. Pour la première fois en des millénaires, Asgard couronnait un roi sans la présence de représentants d'autres royaumes.

Alfheim et le royaume des Nains avaient été détruits dans la folie meurtrière de Laufey, Svartalfheim avait été réduit au silence quelque temps après quand Malekith avait décidé de poursuivre la course à la destruction de Laufey tandis que les humains n'étaient même pas au courant de notre existence. Il n'y avait personne de ces royaumes pour assister au couronnement de Thor. Hormis moi.

_Vous êtes prête ma dame_, fit Altaïa en inclinant la tête tandis que le reste des servantes sortaient de ma chambre.

Depuis la pousse de mes ailes, Altaïa n'avait guère changé. Hormis peut-être cet air de maturité et cette sagesse sur ces traits. Elle avait appris de ses erreurs et restait à présent à mes soins. Parfois à ceux de Loki si ce dernier avait besoin, mais pas à ceux de Thor qui avait à présent gagné des serviteurs personnels en tant que premier héritier au trône.

_Vous êtes magnifique_, clama Altaïa tandis que je m'approchais de mon miroir pour constater qu'elle avait raison.

La robe de couleur rose pâle sans manches épousait à merveille mon corps fin. Si la tenue pouvait paraître un peu trop légère au vu de la saison, la grande cape sur mes épaules résolvait la question. Mes ballerines habituelles avaient été remplacées par des bottes à talons, mon éternelle queue-de-cheval remplacée par un chignon lâche qui laissait mes cheveux cascader dans mon dos et le diadème d'Alfheim avait été placé au-dessus.

Mon regard se perdit derrière moi, là où mes ailes ne se tenaient plus. Du moins, que les gens ne voyaient plus. L'un de mes innombrables pouvoirs : faire disparaître les choses. Et particulièrement celles qui me faisaient remarquer aux yeux du peuple d'Asgard. Théoriquement, je n'avais donc plus d'ailes.

_Vos frères vous attendent sans doute en bas_, clama doucement Altaïa en posant une main sur mon bras et en me souriant. _Allez donc les rejoindre. J'ai la nette impression que cela remontera votre moral._

Je répondis à son sourire et serrais ses doigts avant de sortir de ma chambre pile au moment où Fandrall passait devant. Il me tendit son bras et je l'attrapais avec entrain.

_Comment te sens-tu ?_ Demanda-t-il tandis que l'on descendait les escaliers pour parvenir en bas.

_Moi ?_ Répétais-je. _Très bien. C'est à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il faudrait poser la question._

On se regarda en souriant en nous rappelant que Thor avait été ramené totalement bourré hier soir après avoir fêté avec nous sa dernière soirée en tant que prince. Il avait nié en bloc avoir peur, mais nous savions tous parfaitement ce qu'il en était.

_Je te laisse ici_, fit Fandrall quand on parvint au carrefour entre la salle du trône et la salle d'avant-garde où Thor et Loki m'attendaient certainement. _À tout de suite._

Il embrassa ma tempe et me laissa descendre les derniers escaliers et pousser la porte de la salle pour rejoindre mon frère.

L'endroit était sombre, et je ne doutais pas que Thor l'avait décidé dans le seul but qu'on ne perçoit pas sa peur. Un léger sourire dessina mes lèvres en entendant les voix de mes deux frères et je les rejoignis lentement, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment entre eux.

_... Parfois je t'envie_, disait Loki. _Mais ne doute pas de mon amour._

_Merci_, répondit Thor d'une voix que je devinais émue.

_On s'embrasse ?_ Demanda alors Loki et j'entendis mon ainé se mettre à rire.

_Arrête_, clama Thor avant de se figer. _Elerinna, je suis nul en magie, mais je t'ai senti._

Je laissais l'ombre derrière moi et m'avançais à mon tour. Mes deux frères avaient fière allure dans leurs costumes de cérémonie. Presque la même, si l'on exceptait la couleur rouge de Thor et celle, verte, de Loki. Et si l'on oubliait aussi que celle du futur roi était particulièrement faite pour mettre en évidence sa musculature.

_Tu es magnifique_, siffla Thor et j'inclinais la tête pour le remercier avant qu'il ne me sert dans ses bras. _Et je suis heureux que tu sois là._

Je devinais que son appréhension était bien présente et que le Thor que je connaissais habituellement était bien caché. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je me permis de répondre à son étreinte comme je le faisais quand nous étions enfants et qu'il me rejoignait en grondant après Volstagg quand ce dernier gagnait leurs combats. Le rassurer. C'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Lorsque son étreinte s'arrêta, je reculais et l'examinais du regard. Aucun doute, Thor avait toute la prestance d'un Roi. Si ce n'était que son caractère me faisait un peu peur.

_Arrête_, s'exclama-t-il en me faisant remonter le menton. _On dirait mère. Qui m'a examiné sous toutes les coutures avant de me laisser descendre ici._

Un léger sourire dessina mes lèvres avant que je ne me poste aux côtés de Loki après l'avoir serré à son tour dans mes bras. Après un dernier sourire, Thor se tourna en direction de la salle. Aussitôt, son masque s'effondra et je vis l'inquiétude sur ses traits. Alors doucement, je liais mes doigts aux siens, en même temps que je le fis avec Loki. Qu'importe le rang qui nous séparait à présent, nous restions liés par l'éducation que nous avions reçue.

_Vraiment_, reprit Thor d'une voix moins assurée. _Comment vous me trouvez ?_

Je me tournai vers lui en même temps que Loki. Que dire à Thor qui puisse lui faire savoir qu'on était sincère sans pour autant le glorifier, ce qu'il aurait compris.

_Comme un roi_, répondit Loki et je lui adressais un sourire en hochant la tête.

C'était ainsi depuis l'enfance. Quand l'un ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était l'autre qui répondait. Nous nous comprenions. Mieux que quiconque. Mais aujourd'hui, cela devenait parfois embarrassant. Combien de rumeurs circulaient dans les couloirs du palais sur notre relation?

Soudain, alors que Thor nous remerciait d'un signe de tête, les clameurs montèrent et je devinais qu'Odin venait d'entrer en scène et que nous allions devoir laisser Thor seul.

_C'est l'heure_, murmura Loki et je sentis la poigne de Thor se resserrer sur mes doigts.

_Partez devant_, répondit ce dernier en embrassant mes doigts avant de les lâcher.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil, ignorant si cela était une bonne idée. Vouloir devenir roi était une chose, arriver à son couronnement en était une autre. Et je n'étais guère la seule si l'on regardait bien Loki.

_J'arrive_, riposta Thor en voyant nos regards. _Allez-y._

En hochant la tête, je serrais une dernière fois Thor dans mes bras avant de suivre Loki en haut des marches. Quand on parvint aux dernières marches, Loki me tendit son bras et j'y passais le mien avec un sourire. Les gens allaient encore jaser.

Mais ce fut sous les acclamations que l'on remonta l'allée menant au trône où se trouvaient déjà Sif, les trois guerriers, Frigga et Odin. J'offris un sourire éblouissant à ce dernier qui me répondit avec douceur et me plaçai en contre bas, entre Loki et Sif. C'était ma place. En tant que fille, je venais après mes deux « frères ».

_Ça va ?_ Demandais-je à Sif que je voyais fixer l'entrée avec de grands yeux.

Je savais qu'elle aimait Thor. Cela crevait bien des yeux. Sauf ceux du principal concerné qui ne voyait, soyons franche, pas grand-chose hormis les combats et l'alcool. Son point positif était que lui, contrairement à une certaine personne de mon entourage nommée Fandrall, ne sautait pas tout ce qui bougeait.

_Comment allait-il ?_ Demanda Sif sans remarquer que je lui avais posé une question.

_Un peu stressé_, répondis-je en cachant mon sourire. _Mais je crois que cela est passé depuis longtemps._

En effet, Thor venait d'apparaitre tout au bout de l'allée, grandiose avec son casque et son marteau. Et les acclamations que j'entendais ne faisaient que me conforter dans l'idée que le peuple d'Asgard était heureux de son nouveau roi.

Balançant son arme en hauteur, je reconnus à cet instant ce qui faisait mon frère. Une fierté à double tranchant, une impulsion encore trop enfantine, une vision obscurcie par le désir de briller et de se montrer digne de son rang.

_Pitié_, s'exclama Sif quand Thor fit à nouveau valser son marteau. _Épargne-nous ça._

Je levais les yeux au ciel quand mon frère nous adressa, à ma mère et moi, un clin d'œil ravi. Puis il parvint devant l'estrade et se mit à genoux, son marteau faisant un bruit sourd en se posant au sol. Et le silence se fit quand Odin se leva.

_Thor_, clama-t-il d'une voix forte qu'il n'utilisant que dans moments solennels. _Fils d'Odin. Mon héritier._

À ma gauche, je sentis la tension soudaine de Loki et je cillais pour jeter un regard à ce dernier. Il fixait le sol, et je parvenais à lire toute la colère qu'il y avait en lui. Je ressentis sans peine une haine qui ne m'appartenait pas. Il avait mal. Mal d'être rabaissé derrière l'héritier.

_Mon fils ainé_, continua Odin, ignorant la solitude de son cadet. _Depuis si longtemps doté du puissant marteau Mjolnir, forgé au coeur d'une étoile mourante. Son pouvoir est sans égal, comme arme de destruction ou outil de construction. Le digne compagnon d'un roi._

Alors même que je souriais à Thor qui inclina la tête dans ma direction, je sentis un sentiment étrange s'insinuer dans mon coeur. Une peur sourde, une haine inégalable. Et cette fois-ci, il s'agissait bien de mes sentiments.

_J'ai défendu Asgard_, lançait Odin tandis que mon corps se tendait malgré moi. _Et la vie des innocents dans les Neuf Royaumes dès le grand commencement._

Presque malgré moi, j'eus envie de hurler que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Deux royaumes en avaient payé le prix! Mais que m'arrivait-il?

_Et même si ce jour sacre un nouveau roi..._

Je n'écoutais plus les mots d'Odin. J'avais compris pourquoi je ressentais cela. Pour quelle raison obscure je sentais cette haine au creux même de mon coeur. Les géants des glaces!

Aussitôt, je me braquais, tentant de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ma magie et ainsi dévoiler à tous ma peur. Mes poings se fermèrent instantanément et un mouvement dans mon dos m'indiqua que mes ailes devaient être redevenues apparentes. Pas assez flagrant pour que quelqu'un réagisse.

_Jures-tu de veiller sur les Neuf royaumes ?_ Demanda Odin et je relevais les yeux, cherchant un moyen de l'alerter sans faire paniquer tout le peuple d'Asgard.

_Je le jure_, répondit Thor sans percevoir mon trouble.

J'aurais tellement voulu ne pas interrompre son couronnement, lui qui l'attendait depuis tant de temps. Mais ma magie devenait difficilement contrôlable et l'ennemi progressait à l'intérieur même d'Asgard. Les assassins de mon peuple!

_Et jures-tu de préserver la paix ?_ Continua Odin tandis que je sentais ma tête tourner et qu'un de mes mouvements attira l'attention de Sif.

_Je le jure_, répéta Thor.

_Elerinna qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Chuchota Sif en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort.

_Jures-tu de renoncer à toute ambition égoïste pour te vouer au seul bien des Royaumes ?_ Demanda Odin.

_Elerinna_, insista ma meilleure amie.

_Je le jure_, hurla Thor en brandissant son marteau, se faisant acclamer par la foule.

À travers tout ce tumulte, Sif en profite pour monter les quelques marches qui nous séparaient, attirant l'attention des trois guerriers et de Frigga et Loki. Je vis les yeux de Volstagg en face de moi s'écarquiller. J'avais raison, mes ailes étaient redevenues apparentes!

_Alors en ce jour, moi, Odin, père de Toute chose, te proclame donc..._

À cet instant, il posa ses yeux sur moi et se figea instantanément. Le silence se fit tandis que tout le monde cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait et que les clameurs montaient en puissance en constatant la présence de mes ailes.

Thor perçu la tension ambiante au moment même où je me retrouvais projeter dans la salle des reliques, beaucoup plus bas. Les corps inertes et tordus dans un sens impossible des gardes, et trois géants des glaces. Face à leur relique retirée des siècles auparavant.

_Elerinna_, appelait une voix au loin mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était ces deux monstres face à moi, qui empoignaient la relique et la retirait de son socle.

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_ Demanda une autre voix, plus grave.

_Les géants des glaces_, entendis-je en revanche parfaitement mon père adoptif.

Je n'entendis pas la suite, trop concentrée sur les trois étrangers qui reculaient pour s'en aller. Un bruit sourd retentit alors et je relevais les yeux.

_Elerinna s'il te plait_, demandait quelqu'un au loin. _Allez ma belle._

_Elle t'entend à peine_, répondit une autre personne.

J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant le destructeur, gardien des reliques, apparaître de sa cachette. Je l'avais vu une seule fois, quand j'étais enfant et qu'Odin nous avait montré comment l'utiliser si, un jour, nous avions besoin de protéger les reliques ou Asgard. Et il était encore plus immense et dangereux que dans mes souvenirs.

Ce qui lui servait de visage s'illumina de flammes et cracha le feu sur les géants des glaces qui n'eurent même pas le temps de se protéger, de fuir ou de se cacher. Au moment même où le dernier tomba, dans ma plus grande satisfaction, je rouvris brutalement les yeux, dans la salle du trône.

_Elerinna_, soupira soulagée Sif tandis que Loki vérifiait que je ne risquais pas de m'évanouir.

Je me redressais d'un bond, manquant de briser le menton de Loki sous le choc. Ce dernier garda ses bras autour de mes épaules et quand je compris que je me trouvais dans la salle du trône et non pas dans la salle des reliques, je me détendis et mon dos heurta son torse tandis que j'examinais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

Et c'était l'effervescence. Odin discutait vivement avec ses gardes, les gens du peuple criaient et bougeaient rapidement, Thor et Frigga se tenaient derrière le roi, me jetant de temps à autre un regard inquiet. Quant à mes amis, ils se tenaient agenouillés autour de Loki et moi.

_Les géants des glaces_, murmurais-je en parvenant à retrouver ma voix. _Ils étaient là. En bas!_

Je repoussais tout le monde et tentais de me relever, en vain. J'étais encore trop faible. Deux mains me saisirent par les aisselles et je me retrouvais debout, seulement retenue par Loki et Fandrall. Les repoussant de mes bras, je rejoignis Odin qui interrompit sa conversation.

_Ma fille_, clama-t-il. _Je te remercie de nous avoir prévenus._

_Comment sont-ils entrés ?_ Demandais-je, tremblant d'effroi à l'idée que les meurtriers de mon peuple se trouvent entre ces murs.

_Nous l'ignorons encore mais nous allons descendre à la salle des reliques_, répondit Odin. _Thor! Loki!_

Ses deux fils se placèrent immédiatement à ses côtés et je levais un sourcil interrogatif. Habituellement, même si je n'étais qu'une femme, j'avais le droit aux mêmes privilèges et devoirs qu'eux. Hormis peut-être le cours d'éducation sexuelle dispensé par Frigga au lieu d'Odin il y avait maintenant quelques années. Dieu merci!

_Tu es ma fille Elerinna_, expliqua Odin devant mon regard blessé. Tout comme Thor et Loki._ Et je t'aime véritablement comme telle, je ne supporterais pas de faire de différence avec tes frères. Mais nous ne pouvons nier ton appartenance à un peuple aujourd'hui décimé par ces créatures. Je refuse que tu viennes, reste ici avec tes amis._

Je me doutais évidemment qu'il faisait cela pour me protéger et m'épargner, mais rien n'empêcha ma tristesse quand il passa devant moi en embrassant mon front avant de gagner la salle des reliques. Et même l'étreinte de Thor et celle de Loki n'y firent rien...

_***0*0***_

Ce fut un bruit sourd et un cri de rage qui nous alerta, plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand Thor et Loki remontèrent de la salle des reliques. Suivant Volstagg qui avait évidemment relié le bruit sourd à la table empli de victuailles, je me retrouvais dans la salle des banquets, y découvrant un grand carnage.

Visiblement Thor, à défaut que ce soit Loki, avait fait passer sa colère sur le repas qui se trouvait à présent éparpillé sur le sol, au grand désespoir de Volstagg qui se précipita pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

Laissant à mes amis le soin de l'aider, je rejoignis Thor et Loki qui parlaient à voix basse, assit sur les escaliers du fond. Le visage déterminé du premier et celui plus inquiet du second me persuada que Thor était sur le point de faire une grosse bêtise.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demandais-je en les rejoignant.

Thor m'adressa un long regard qui s'illumina soudainement. Je ne compris pas les raisons, mais Loki sembla au contraire les saisir parfaitement.

Il se leva d'un bond, se jetant devant moi comme il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de le faire lors de nos divers combats. D'où venait cet élan de protection trop étouffante? Je n'en savais strictement rien. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas savoir. Parce que Frigga et Sif avaient, elles, un avis bien tranché que je me refusais ne serait-ce que d'envisager.

_C'est hors de question Thor_, s'exclamait Loki en me cachant de la vue de son frère. _Tu ne l'impliques pas là-dedans, tu sais parfaitement qu'elle n'aura pas vraiment le choix._

_Le choix de quoi ?_ Demandais-je en commençant à perdre mon calme légendaire.

_Rien_, coupa Loki et je fronçais les sourcils. _Thor, c'est non._

_Loki_, sifflais-je en le contournant pour le regarder en face. _Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué__,__ je suis à présent une femme, capable de faire des choix pas moi-même. Je suis parfaitement en âge de comprendre ce que l'on me dit et d'y répondre en conséquent. Je te prierais donc de bien vouloir laisser Thor me dire ce qu'il a dire et de cesser de tout le temps vouloir me protéger!_

Je m'en voudrais certainement plus tard de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton, mais la colère ajoutée à la fatigue me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Lançant un regard appuyé à Loki, considéré comme mon frère jumeau au vu de notre date de naissance similaire, je pivotais sur mes talons pour interroger Thor du regard.

_Il s'agissait bien de géants des glaces en bas,_ expliqua ce dernier et je vis les autres écouter attentivement. _Ils ont tué deux gardes, nous ne savons pas comment ils sont parvenus à s'introduire sur Asgard, c'était clairement une déclaration de guerre vis-à-vis de Père et ils reviendront à coup sûr. Mais Père refuse d'envisager cela et a déclaré que les Jotuns ne seront pas punis alors même que deux familles pleurent ce soir la mort de leurs proches. Le danger est bien réel, mais Odin refuse de l'envisager. Rina, si nous ne faisons rien, tout recommencera. À commencer par l'extermination de tout un peuple. À l'image du tien!_

Le discours de Thor me figea sur place. Il avait raison par bien des côtés, bien trop de côtés d'ailleurs. Et si mon coeur poussait à la vengeance et à la violence, mon cerveau me faisait très clairement savoir que c'était de la folie et que cela ne mènerait à rien de bon. Ni pour Asgard, ni pour moi...

_Mes amis, nous partons pour Jotunheim_, clama-t-il et je lui jetais un regard déchiré, laissant aux autres le soin de lui expliquer la folie de son geste.

Je savais que Laufey, tout comme nous tous, était immortel et qu'il régnait toujours sur le monde de glaces. Si nous partions là-bas, ce serait face à lui que je me retrouverais. Face au commanditaire de l'extinction de mon peuple, face à l'assassin de ma famille. Mais depuis le temps que j'en rêvais aussi!

_Elerinna_, murmura Loki tandis que Thor débattait avec nos amis. _Rina, est-ce que ça va?_

_Que ça aille ?_ Répétais-je en le regardant. _Loki, ils viennent de tuer deux soldats qui n'avaient rien demandé, ils se sont introduits__impunément à Asgard. Loki, tout recommence!_

Il perçut ma détresse et me serra contre lui. Je vis l'ombre d'une émotion passer sur son visage. Comme du regret, de la peur.

Quand on recula l'un de l'autre, le choix avait été fait. Nous partions pour le royaume de glaces, avec les conséquences que cela entrainerait.

_***0*0***_

La préparation avait été rapide. Changer de tenue, prendre des armes, j'avais l'habitude de la précipitation avec Thor comme ami. J'avais retrouvé avec bonheur une tenue souple, adaptée à mes mouvements et qui ne nécessitait pas de se comporter tout le temps en fille coincée. De même, mes cheveux avaient retrouvé leur coiffure habituelle, au détriment du chignon lâche.

Parvenant devant le Bifrost gardé par Heimdall, le frère de Sif, je descendis de cheval et suivis les autres vers le gardien. Ce dernier se tenait rigide devant le portail, et je devinais sans peine qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer et qu'il s'en voulait.

_Laisse-moi faire_, murmura Loki avant de s'adresser à Heimdall. _Gardien, pouvons-nous..._

_Vous n'êtes pas habillés assez chaudement_, coupa le gardien du Bifrost, s'attirant des regards surprit.

_Comment est-ce que tu..._, commenças Loki

_Assez_, ordonna Thor et je grondais devant le manque flagrant de respect dont il faisait preuve envers son frère. _Heimdall, pouvons-nous passer ?_

_Je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu se passer_, répondit ce dernier, les yeux braqués devant lui.

_Si tu nous aides, nous pourrons le découvrir,_ clama Thor.

Heimdall hocha la tête et on le suivit à l'intérieur du Bifrost. Me plaçant juste derrière Thor en compagnie de Loki, je rabattis ma capuche sur ma tête. Je n'aimais pas le froid. Mais j'aimais encore moins la chaleur, ce qui représenterait donc une opportunité.

_J'ai fait le serment de protéger Asgard et les neuf royaumes,_ rappela Heimdall alors que le Bifrost se mettait en marche. _Si votre retour menace Asgard, le portail vous sera refusé d'accès et vous serez alors condamnés à mourir dans la froideur de Jotunheim._

_Tu ne condamnerais pas deux princes et une princesse_, s'exclama Fandrall, outré, derrière moi.

_La sécurité du royaume passe avant la vie des héritiers_, confirma Heimdall alors que j'esquissais un sourire amer.

Ce n'était pas ainsi que cela s'était passé des siècles auparavant quand Alfheim était tombé.

_Tu ne pourrais pas le maintenir ouvert pour nous ?_ Demanda Volstagg à qui l'idée de mourir dans le froid ne plaisait guère.

_Maintenir le portail ouvert reviendrait à condamner Jotunheim_, répondit Heimdall. _Il détruirait tout sur son passage, et vous aussi._

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui_, clama Thor en riant.

S'il était heureux, ce n'était guère mon cas mais je préférais garder le silence. Je pinçais juste les lèvres quand je me sentis tirée par le nombril à l'intérieur du tourbillon de lumière.

_Comme chacun d'entre nous_, répondit la voix de Heimdall avant que le décor d'Asgard ne s'efface pour un autre paysage.

Beaucoup plus froid, beaucoup plus cruel à bien des égards. Nous étions sur Jotunheim.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que c'était ce que vous attendiez ?**

**Comme je vous l'ai dit, le prochain chapitre arrivera Vendredi soir prochain. En attendant, je vous remercie tous pour vos adorables reviews et je vous souhaite un excellent week end !**

**Bizz !**

* * *

**Aurlie**** :**** Ce ne serait pas plutôt Aurélie ? Je te remercie d'avoir prit le temps d'écrire une aussi longue review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Et franchement, elle m'a aussi beaucoup encouragée ;). Merci mille fois ! Je te remercie de t'être proposée comme bêta, mais j'en ai déjà une qui est exceptionnelle ;). Merci beaucoup pour tout cela. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bisous !**

**Malame1**** : La suite ? Maintenant ? ;). Merci pour ta review.**

**Lyasonor**** : Je suis super contente alors ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et sache que non, je ne vais pas abandonner, je n'abandonne jamais mes fics ;). A très vite !**

**Guest**** : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. Ton idée est celle que j'ai eu. Je les ai différencier sur leur couleur de peau, et leurs visages. J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Merci ! Bizz**


	4. Face au passé

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Mon Dieu, je suis en retard ! Je suis désolée, j'ai eu une semaine de malade et une journée de malade aussi. Donc j'ai totalement euh... oubliée ^^. Merci à Cheschire de me l'avoir rappelé !**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos review ou pour simplement passer lire ma fic, cela m'encourage. Bref, je n'ai plus d'excuses, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.**

**Encore merci mille fois à ma merveilleuse bêta qui fait un travail fantastique.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. J'espère que ce sera le cas de ce chapitre. A bientôt !**

* * *

_**« Personne ne peut changer le passé, mais nous pouvons tous décider de nos lendemains »**_

_**(**__**Colin Powel**__**)**_

* * *

_**Jotunheim, 2013**_

Il faisait froid et je sentis tous mes membres se figer par la température peu habituelle. Jotunheim n'était pas du tout le monde qu'il me fallait. Moi qui aimais le soleil, la lumière et la chaleur, tout ici rappelait la déchéance d'un peuple qui avait tout perdu par simple volonté de conquête. La nuit éternelle, le froid glacial, la neige et le verglas. Rien d'accueillant, même d'un point de vue objectif.

_Nous ne devrions pas être ici_, lâcha Hogun à ma droite, reflétant exactement ce que je pensais.

Le silence était inhabituel, presque menaçant. Je savais que les géants des glaces nous avaient entendus arriver. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Hormis certains murs qui s'effondraient tout autour de nous, sans doute déstabilisés par le Bifrost.

_En avant_, ordonna Thor qui semblait être le seul à ne pas percevoir la menace ambiante.

Descendant de mon piédestal, je suivis Volstagg devant moi, serrant mes doigts autour de ma dague, fixée à ma ceinture. Mes bottes s'enfonçaient dans la neige plus qu'épaisse et ma vision était brouillée par les flocons qui ne cessaient de tomber. Tout comme Alfheim qui était à présent figé dans le crépuscule, Jotunheim restait dans la nuit et la froideur perpétuelle.

Ma vue, pourtant très aiguisée à cause de ma nature elfique, ne parvenait pas à s'adapter à tant de noirceur et je restais sur mes gardes, me basant sur la seule chose qu'il me restait : mon ouïe. Et ce fut comme cela que je m'avançais dans Jotunheim, attentive au moindre bruit. Au moindre mouvement.

Je compris immédiatement à quel moment le palais royal apparut devant mes yeux car mon coeur cria à la vengeance et lorsque je relevai les yeux, je les posais instantanément en hauteur, là où Odin nous avait toujours dit que leur relique se trouvait, autrefois.

_Où sont-ils?_ Demanda Sif à qui tant de silence ne plaisait pas.

_Ils se cachent_, répondit Thor d'une voix ironique. _Comme tous les lâches._

Aussitôt, je perçus un mouvement en hauteur et ma dague quitta ma ceinture pour atterrir dans ma main, alertant tous les autres.

_Vous venez de loin pour mourir Asgardiens_, siffla alors une voix qui avait hanté tant de cauchemars.

_Je suis Thor_, clama ce dernier. _Fils d'Odin._

_Nous savons qui tu es_, répondit le premier et mes yeux cherchèrent sa présence dans le noir.

Il était là, quelque part autour de nous. L'assassin de ma famille, le commanditaire de l'extermination de mon peuple. La colère et la peur montèrent d'un cran et je fus à peine surprise que Loki referme ses doigts sur ma main droite. Celle où je tenais ma dague.

_Comment les vôtres sont-ils entrés à Asgard?_ Grogna Thor qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte dans quel guêpier nous étions.

Un lourd silence nous répondit et je devinais que Laufey pesait ses mots. Aucun doute, ses paroles transpiraient de haine et d'un désir de provoquer une quelconque guerre. Mais il n'oubliait pas non plus que la balle n'était pas dans camp si cela se produisait.

_La demeure d'Odin est emplie de traîtres_, répondit-il finalement au bout d'un long moment.

Ce qui eu immédiatement le don d'énerver Thor, déjà bien sur les nerfs. Je me doutais que ce n'était pas tant le fait que les géants se soient introduits à Asgard que son couronnement raté qui en était la cause. Depuis le jour qu'il attendait cela!

_Ne diffamez pas mon père par vos mensonges_, cria Thor, son marteau oscillant dangereusement.

Soudainement, sans doute entrainé par sa colère, Laufey apparut brutalement à nos yeux à tous et je pus enfin poser mon regard sur l'assassin qui m'avait tout enlevé.

_Ton père est un assassin et un voleur_, cracha-t-il sans s'être aperçu de ma présence.

_Parce que vous valez sans doute mieux que lui_, ripostais-je brutalement, coupant net la parole à Thor qui allait riposter. _Vous qui avez exterminé deux peuples sans le moindre remord ?_

Aussitôt, le silence s'abattit à nouveau et je rabaissais ma capuche dans mon dos, laissant à Laufey tout le loisir de détailler la personne en face de lui. Je vis son regard passer de l'incrédulité à la compréhension et un sourire déforma ses lèvres dans une grimace qui me révulsa.

_Elerinna d'Alfheim_, susurra-t-il. _Tu as donc survécu. Moi qui croyais que ta mère t'avait tuée en faisant exploser son palais._

_Vous avez tué mes parents_, répondis-je d'une voix suintante de haine. _Vous avez détruit mon peuple et anéanti des milliers de familles. Tout cela pour quoi? Pour être devenu encore plus faible que les humains?_

Ma réplique le mit dans une fureur monstre, je le vis rapidement, mais là encore, il se retint. Il n'était pas stupide. Il était roi. Contrairement à moi, il avait encore un peuple sur les bras. Un peuple qui risquait d'être condamné s'il s'en prenait après trois héritiers d'Asgard. Aussi préféra-t-il détourner son regard de moi pour le reposer sur mon frère ainé.

_Lâche_, sifflais-je tout bas mais néanmoins assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Loki serra fortement mes doigts à m'en faire mal, me signifiant que je ferais mieux de me taire. Laufey cilla mais ne reposa son regard sur moi. Obéissant à Loki qui était le seul de nous trois à se contrôler, je me concentrais de toutes mes forces sur son pouce qui traçait des cercles sur le dos de ma main.

_Pourquoi viens-tu?_ Demanda le roi à Thor d'une voix furieuse. _Pour faire la paix? Tu rêves de bataille. Tu en meurs d'envie. Tu n'es qu'un enfant qui veut se prouver homme._

Aussitôt, des dizaines de géants nous entourèrent et je me tendis d'autant plus. Les voir si prêt était frustrant. Je voulais leur faire payer le meurtre de tant de personnes.

_Cet enfant est las de vos sarcasmes,_ répliqua Thor tout aussi remonté que moi.

Loki n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de se placer à côté de Thor, tout en conservant sa prise sur mon poignet, sans doute dans le but de m'éviter de commettre une bêtise. Sauf que contrairement à Thor, je savais ce que risquait de provoquer une guerre.

_Réfléchis_, siffla-t-il à l'oreille de notre frère ainé. _Regarde. Nous sommes en sous-nombre._

_Reste à ta place frère,_ rétorqua Thor totalement hors de lui.

_Thor il a raison_, intervins-je tout en gardant un regard mauvais sur Laufey. _Ne détruis pas tant d'années de paix pour rien._

_Vous ignorez ce que vos actes peuvent déchainer,_ reprit Laufey du haut de son trône. _Je le sais._

_Mieux que quiconque n'est-ce pas?_ Demandais-je d'un ton irrespectueux et ironique. _Pour un assassin, vous faites preuve d'une étonnante capacité philosophique._

En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment dans quel camp je me plaçais. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire payer à Laufey son crime!

_Partez_, siffla Laufey dont la colère était palpable. _Tant que je le permets encore._

_Nous acceptons votre généreuse offre_, répondit Loki tandis que Thor le regardait, outré et que je grinçais fermement des dents. _Vient mon frère._

Il s'était adressé à Thor tout en reculant, m'entrainant dans son sillage malgré ma visible opposition. J'avais toujours été du côté de Loki, depuis notre enfance. Mais là, sa protection et surtout, sa détermination à m'empêcher de faire mes propres choix m'énervait. Je luttais donc ardemment à lui arracher mon bras.

_Rina_, souffla-t-il en me voyant pour la première fois m'opposer à lui.

_Cesse de me protéger_, répondis-je sur le même ton. _Il est là. C'est l'assassin de mes parents! De mon frère!_

_Nous allons tous nous faire tuer et le sacrifice de ta mère sera inutile dans ce cas,_ me fit-il remarquer. _Réfléchis Elerinna. S'il te plait!_

Pinçant les lèvres, je lui arrachais mon poignet des doigts et rejoignis Fandrall et Sif, ignorant le regard ironique qu'ils posèrent sur Loki, resté seul au milieu du No Man's Land.

Évidemment, ces paroles étaient emplies de vérité. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que cela m'énervait! Et je n'étais visiblement pas la seule puisque Thor mit plusieurs minutes avant de pivoter sur ses talons pour partir à son tour.

_Rentre vite petite princesse_, cracha un autre géant des glaces.

Pendant quelques secondes, je compris que c'était exactement ce que souhaitait Laufey et je pivotais sur mes talons pour ordonner à Thor de ne pas réagir. Trop tard.

_Gagné_, eu juste le temps de dire Loki à quelques mètres de moi avant que Thor n'envoie son marteau dans le géant concerné.

Dès lors, ce fut la débandade au sens propre. Mon épée double se matérialisa dans ma main gauche tandis que je bondissais sur le géant le plus proche de moi. Et une décapitation!

J'utilisais autant la magie que la force brute pour me battre. Au fil des années de mon existence, j'avais appris à connaître chaque parcelle de mon corps, à connaître tous les dons qui étaient les miens : ceux hérités de mon peuple, ceux que j'avais développés moi-même. Comme tous les elfes, je possédais totalement une vitesse plus rapide que la normale. Et cela m'était actuellement très pratique.

Force était de constater que les géants des glaces savaient à quoi s'en tenir face à moi. Alfheim avait été anéanti depuis des centaines d'années maintenant, mais chacun d'entre eux avait déjà eu à lutter contre un elfe. Et cela se voyait dans leur manière de m'attaquer. Jamais du frontal, toujours de l'esquive.

Je frappais au hasard, décapitant, tranchant et poignardant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Qu'importe que ce ne soit pas contre moi qu'il se tourne, le géant des glaces le plus proche payait le prix de son appartenance à ce peuple.

Du coin de l'œil, je constatais que mes amis s'en sortaient bien malgré le nombre croissant de géants des glaces qui arrivaient. Thor dégommait tout ce qui passait à sa portée, Sif savait combiner force et finesse, Volstagg riait en se battant, Fandrall se battait comme il le faisait lors de nos duels et Hogun gardait le même air sérieux que d'habitude. Quant à Loki, il se battait à ma droite, mais pour une fois, il ne semblait pas se donner comme point d'honneur de protéger ma vie, aux dépens de la sienne.

_Ne les laissez pas vous toucher_, hurla soudainement Volstagg.

Tournant les yeux vers lui, je constatais que son avant-bras était entièrement brûlé. Fronçant les sourcils, j'empalais le géant suivant avant de voir quelque chose d'improbable.

Loki avait à présent le poignet emprisonné dans l'emprise d'un géant des glaces, mais là où la douleur et le sang auraient du apparaître, je vis sa peau devenir bleue et son visage se charger d'incompréhension et de surprise. Le bleu. Comme le géant des glaces en face de lui, qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose non plus au regard qu'il lança à Loki.

Je fus un instant convaincue que ce dernier faisait un tour de magie dans le seul but de détourner l'attention de l'ennemi, mais même lorsque ce dernier l'eut relâché, sa peau mit du temps avant de retrouver sa couleur ordinaire. Et le regard empli d'incompréhension qu'il leva sur moi me persuada que j'avais tort. Il ne jouait pas!

_Elerinna derrière toi,_ hurla Fandrall et je pivotais sur mes talons.

Trop tard! Le géant des glaces leva le bras qui me heurta au ventre, me faisant quitter le sol. Projetée en arrière, je heurtais avec violence le dôme derrière moi. Secouée, je n'eus pas le temps de me relever qu'une main s'abattait sur mon bras, me relevant de force. Aussitôt, une effroyable douleur déferla à l'endroit de la prise du géant et je hurlais de douleur.

Mes armes m'avaient échappé, de même que rien ne se trouvait assez proche pour me venir en aide. Alors quand les deux yeux rouges du Jotun se retrouvèrent face aux miens, je ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire que de me débattre.

Brutalement, sa pression s'arrêta et il s'effondra à mes pieds, une dague en argent blasonnée aux armoires d'Asgard plantée dans le dos. Relevant le regard, je croisais celui de Loki que je remerciais silencieusement. Il me tendit ma dague marquée aux armoiries d'Alfheim et je lui retournais la sienne en échange.

À cet instant précis, un bruit sourd retentit et je me figeai avant de pivoter lentement vers ce qui avait été le dôme que j'avais heurté quelques secondes auparavant. Ce que j'avais pris pour une statue s'avéra être un monstre de plusieurs mètres de haut. J'écarquillais les yeux et il fallut que Loki m'attrape par le poignet pour que je réagisse. M'entrainant derrière lui, il hurla des indications à Thor qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire.

_Tuez-la,_ hurla la voix de Laufey au milieu de tout ce carnage.

Je devinais sans peine qu'il s'agissait de moi puisque Sif courrait devant moi et que Laufey n'avait aucune raison particulière de la tuer. Je pivotais sur mes talons au moment même où une lame se figea dans mon bas-ventre. Un hoquet de pure douleur me secoua tandis que mes mains s'appuyaient autour de la lame. Du fer!

En m'apprenant mes origines véritables, Odin et Frigga avaient particulièrement veillé à ce que je sois au courant des faiblesses attribuées à mon peuple. Une adaptation difficile aux ténèbres et surtout, une tolérance infime au fer. Ce métal pompait directement toutes mes forces, magique, physique ou psychique.

Avec un gémissement de souffrance, je tombais à genoux avant de m'effondrer sur le sol. Mais malgré la douleur, je restais consciente, refusant de baisser les armes devant mon ennemi. Si je devais mourir ici, je le ferais comme mes parents. Digne!

_Allez Elerinna,_ siffla Hogun en m'attrapant par la taille et en me relevant. _Debout! Je sais que tu as mal, mais cela ne peut pas te tuer. Ça t'affaiblit juste. Allez, debout._

Mais sa voix me parvenait difficilement et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne parvins pas à avancer seule. Alors même que je voyais le monstre de Jotunheim nous foncer dessus.

Loki décida à cet instant de réapparaitre dans mon champ de vision et ce fut lui qui m'attrapa les genoux et qui me porta. Comme chaque elfe, j'étais très légère. Cela n'en causait pas moins un certain désagrément quand on tentait de sauver sa vie.

Alors que Loki suivait les autres en courant, je serrais fermement les dents et arrachais la dague de mon ventre. Celle-ci fondit immédiatement au contact de ma peau et je fermais quelques secondes les yeux pour calmer mon malaise. Puis quand je les rouvris, je m'appliquais à appuyer fermement sur la plaie avec un mouchoir. Quand ce fut fait, je me débattis pour pouvoir courir seule. J'avais appris à surmonter des douleurs pires. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Loki d'attraper mes doigts pour veiller à ce que je ne reste pas en arrière.

_Heimdall ouvre le Bifrost,_ hurla ce dernier quand on parvint devant un gouffre impossible à franchir.

Mais personne ne répondit. Puis, brutalement, deux immenses pattes se posèrent devant nous et je reculais, heurtant Fandrall dans mon dos. Deux yeux aussi rouges que ceux des géants des glaces apparurent, rapidement suivis du reste de la tête. Le monstre!

_Là on a des ennuis_, murmura Sif à ma droite. _Comment est-ce que l'on bat ce machin?_

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre et lorsque la créature ouvrit la bouche pour grogner, je ne trouvais rien de mieux à penser que : c'est idiot de mourir ainsi.

Mais visiblement, Thor semblait vouloir tous les éloges puisque ce fut lui qui détruisit la cavité cervicale du monstre, le laissant tomber dans le vide. Mais déjà, je ne m'intéressais plus à lui. Tous les autres suivirent mon regard, la même émotion se lisant sur nos visages : les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés!

De nombreux géants des glaces se tenaient autour de nous. Seul le gouffre restait une issue. Issue inadaptée. Et aucun d'entre nous ne parviendrait à se défendre. Un simple mouvement de ma part et je risquais d'empaler Loki ou Fandrall. Voire même Sif.

Au moment même où ils se jetaient tous sur nous, le Bifrost s'activa. Mais pas pour nous. À la place se tenait Odin, fier sur sa monture, mais affaibli par les années et la guerre. Aux yeux de tous, c'était plus que flagrant. Aux miens, il était à peine capable de se tenir à cheval. Il tanguait, clignait rapidement des yeux. Sa respiration en était même sifflante.

_Père_, hurla Thor pour qui cela n'était pas évident. N_ous les achèverons ensemble!_

_Silence,_ riposta Odin sur le même ton, coupant net la parole à son fils.

Je frappais Thor sur le bras quand ce dernier voulu répondre. Laufey s'éleva à la hauteur de son père, clamant à voix haute ce que tout le monde voyait.

_Père de toutes choses, _siffla-t-il un brin moqueur. _Tu sembles à bout de forces._

_Laufey,_ souffla Odin d'un ton faible. _Arrête ça._

_Ton enfant en est la cause,_ répondit Laufey sombrement.

_Tu as raison_, confirma Odin. _Il agit comme un enfant. Traite-le comme tel!_

Je sentis la culpabilité m'étreindre quand je constatais que ces paroles s'adressaient à chacun d'entre nous. Notre bêtise dépassait toutes celles que nous avions pu faire jusqu'à présent. Celle-ci impliquait bien plus de choses que j'avais imaginé.

_Nous pouvons en finir sur le champ_, continua Odin tandis que je baissais la tête. _Avant un nouveau bain de sang._

_L'heure n'est plus à la diplomatie_, siffla furieusement Laufey. _Il aura ce qu'il a cherché. La guerre. Et la mort._

Cette fois, je relevais les yeux. Laufey avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait, même si la faute nous incombait. Une guerre. La chance de récupérer sa puissance d'antan. De détruire ceux qui lui avaient résisté. Ceux qui l'avaient réduit à cet état de faiblesse. Achever son travail commencé des siècles auparavant.

_Qu'il en soit ainsi_, lui répondit Odin d'un ton calme et résolu.

Je perçus la menace avant même qu'elle ne se manifeste et je voulus crier. Mais à cet instant précis, le Bifrost s'activa et je m'agrippais à Loki pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions à Asgard.

_Pourquoi nous ramenés?_ Demanda Thor en hurlant de colère.

_Sais-tu ce que tu as fait?_ Riposta Odin, tout aussi furieusement.

_Je protégeais ma terre_, siffla Thor hors de lui.

_Protège tes amis avant de songer au Royaume,_ rétorqua Odin en désignant Fandrall, Volstagg et moi-même. _Elerinna, tu restes ici. Toi aussi Loki. Les autres, en salle de soins._

Sif m'adressa un regard inquiet mais je lui répondis par un hochement de tête qui se voulait rassurant. Mais moi-même je n'en menais pas large.

_Le Royaume disparaitra si vous redoutez d'agir,_ hurla à nouveau Thor quand nos amis quittèrent la salle. _Les Jotuns doivent apprendre à me craindre comme ils vous craignaient jadis._

Thor était trop loin de moi, et Loki se tenait entre nous, pour que je lui signifie qu'il allait trop loin. S'il ne s'inclinait pas immédiatement, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Du moins, plus qu'elles ne l'étaient actuellement.

_C'est là orgueil et vanité,_ coupa Odin en braquant ses yeux emplis de colère sur son ainé. _Pas autorité. Tu as tout oublié de la patience du guerrier._

_Votre patience est la risée des Royaumes,_ s'exclama Thor. _C'est dépassé! Vous débattriez durant la chute d'Asgard._

_Thor!_ M'écriais-je en comprenant qu'il allait trop loin.

_Tait toi,_ ordonna Odin et je me pliais à l'ordre, tendue.

_Tu es un enfant vaniteux, cupide et cruel,_ cria Odin en descendant des marches.

_Et vous un vieillard et un fou_, riposta Thor.

Immédiatement, je compris qu'il avait dépassé les limites et que la riposte serait à la hauteur de ses propos. Si je comprenais ses paroles, la manière de le dire et de le clamer était irrespectueuse. Odin ne laisserait pas passer cela. Pas après que nous ayons déclenché une guerre.

_J'ai été fou,_ commença Odin. _De te croire prêt._

_Père,_ s'exclama Loki en intervenant son tour.

_Silence_, ordonna notre père en le pointant du doigt avant de pivoter vers notre ainé. _Thor, fils d'Odin, tu as trahi l'ordre de ton souverain. Ton arrogance et ta stupidité ont livré ces paisibles royaumes et ces vies innocentes à l'horreur et à la dévastation de la guerre._

J'ouvris des yeux effrayés quand il ouvrit à nouveau le Bifrost avec son sceptre et je voulus intervenir mais un simple regard de sa part me remit à ma place.

_Tu es indigne de ces royaumes, _siffla Odin en arrachant les armes de Thor. _Indigne de ton rang. Et indigne, des êtres chers que tu as trahis._

Je contournais le coeur du Bifrost pour supplier notre père de se calmer, mais Loki m'attrapa fermement par la taille et m'empêcha de me précipiter vers eux.

_Je te retire donc ton pouvoir_, décida Odin en attrapant le marteau de Thor. _Au nom de mon père, et de son père avant lui, moi Odin, père de toutes choses, te bannis._

Il propulsa Thor à l'intérieur du Bifrost vers une destination inconnue. À travers tout le bruit qui régnait, mon cri de détresse se mêla à celui de Thor avant que le silence ne s'abatte à nouveau.

_Non_, sifflais-je en colère en me débattant contre Loki. _Vous n'aviez pas le droit! Il a tenté de se rendre digne de votre attention et de son rang..._

_Elerinna,_ prévint Odin tandis que j'arrachais mon bras de l'étreinte de Loki.

_Nous avons fait une bêtise,_ hurlais-je en pointant du doigt Loki et moi. _Nous sommes autant responsables que lui. Alors pourquoi ne punir que lui? Pourquoi être aussi cruel pour le condamner à l'exil et lui retirer tout ce qui le compose!_

_Elerinna tait toi_, ordonna Odin en se plaçant face à moi. _Et toi tu ne bouges pas._

Il avait pointé son doigt sur Loki qui se figea puis il attrapa mon bras et me força à le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

_Vous êtes aussi responsables que lui c'est sûr_, répondit-il à mes accusations. _Et pour cette raison-là, Loki et toi êtes consignés à l'intérieur du palais avec interdiction d'en sortir. Vos armes vous sont retirées et je vous interdis d'essayer de prendre contact avec votre frère!_

Ma colère retomba et je levais un regard incrédule sur Odin qui ne recula pas.

_Quant à vos amis_, continua-t-il, indifférent. _Ils n'auront pas le droit de se battre à nouveau sur un champ de bataille ou de s'entrainer jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je reste le roi. Et on ne désobéit pas à son roi._

Odin nous examina tous les deux du regard, son visage s'effondrant devant la déception.

_Je vous pensais plus intelligents que cela tous les deux_, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui me rendit encore plus désespérée. _Face à Thor vous avez toujours été les symboles de la sagesse et de la compassion. Vous me décevez atrocement, l'un comme l'autre. Rentrez au palais, faites examiner vos blessures par des soigneurs et regagnez vos appartements. Je ne compte pas vous revoir de la soirée!_

Je jetais un regard blessé à mon père et tournais les talons pour descendre rapidement les escaliers. Sans me préoccuper de savoir si Loki me suivait ou non, je montais sur l'un des chevaux qui nous attendait et galopais jusqu'au palais, le coeur empli de rage.

_***0*0***_

Assise sur mon lit, j'avais verrouillé à double tour la porte de ma chambre, ignorant les appels des serviteurs et les supplications de ma mère. J'étais dans une rage sans précédent et ma magie détruisit un nouveau vase dans un bruit atroce.

Me levant de mon lit, je tendis la main devant moi et y fis apparaître ma dague. La seule arme qu'on ne m'avait pas ôtée puisque je l'avais secrètement fait disparaître. Refermant mes doigts autour du manche, je la serrais fortement, ne rêvant que d'une chose : la planter dans le coeur de Laufey.

Soupirant de lassitude en constatant que colère s'était répercutée sur ma magie qui avait tout fait valser dans ma chambre, je m'empressais de tout remettre en ordre avant de m'effondrer à nouveau sur mon immense lit. Rien n'arrivait à atténuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu ma colère.

On frappa doucement à la porte et je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais envie de voir personne. Ni mes amis, ni Loki ou Frigga et encore moins Odin qui venait d'envoyer en exil mon frère ainé.

_Elerinna, souffla la voix de Sif derrière la porte. S'il te plait, ouvre la porte._

_Laisse-moi,_ ordonnais-je en fixant le grand lustre au-dessus de ma tête.

_Nous nous réunissons tous dans le salon_, lança ma meilleure amie. _Tu devrais nous rejoindre, c'est important._

Soupirant de lassitude à nouveau, je me levais et ouvris la porte. Je n'avais strictement aucune envie de parler et encore moins de me mélanger aux autres. En fait, ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on me rende mon frère. Et objectivement parlant, que l'on m'offre la tête de l'assassin de ma famille.

Tout comme moi, Sif s'était changé, mais contrairement à moi, elle avait passé une tenue de guerrière là où j'avais enfilé une robe simple. Enfin, simple dans la mesure où une robe royale pouvait être simple.

_Je suis désolée pour Thor_, clama Sif tandis que je la suivais dans les longs couloirs. _Mais ton père doit bien avoir une raison. Thor reviendra._

_Dans combien de temps?_ Demandais-je, amère. _Et y survivra-t-il seulement?_

Car toute la question était là : mon frère était-il capable de vivre dans un royaume où nous étions relégués au rang de mythes et légendes et où tous ces dons lui avaient été ôtés. Jusqu'au privilège de se connaître prince.

_Il survivra_, clama fortement Sif. _Thor est fort, il en est capable!_

Levant un sourcil septique, je rentrais à sa suite dans l'immense salon royal où Sif et les trois guerriers avaient le droit de se trouver grâce à notre amitié. Et tout le monde y était en effet réuni. Jusqu'à Loki pourtant peu à l'aise avec nos amis.

_Rina_, s'exclama Volstagg tandis que Fandrall soignait sa blessure au bras. _Est-ce que ça va?_

_Je vais bien,_ répondis-je en poussant mon ami sur le côté pour passer ma main au-dessus du bras de Volstagg, faisant instantanément disparaître la brûlure avant de m'asseoir dans un fauteuil, les yeux sombres.

Je croisais ceux de Loki et j'y lu une profonde confusion et une lourde peur. Je me souvins brutalement de sa peau devenant bleue au contact des géants des glaces alors même que ma peau ou celle de Volstagg s'étaient transformées en véritables brasiers.

_On aurait dû le retenir,_ siffla Volstagg à mon opposé, culpabilisant.

_Impossible de l'arrêter_, répondit Sif tandis que je levais un sourcil.

_Il n'est que banni, pas mort,_ intervint Fandrall en nous faisant reprendre pied avec la réalité. _Ce que nous serions tous si ce garde n'avait pas averti Odin!_

Il avait raison, je le savais. Et à présent que ma colère retombait, je sentais de plus en plus la culpabilité et le remords me ronger. Mes parents étaient morts pour la paix, et moi, j'avais été prête à gâcher tout cela pour une idiote vengeance.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Loki examiner son bras, celui qui avait été touché par le géant des glaces et je pinçais les lèvres. Odin aurait-il caché quelque chose de particulier à son fils?

_Comment savait-il?_ Demanda Volstagg qui ne parvenait toujours pas à digérer le fait que son meilleur ami ait été banni d'Asgard.

_Je lui ai dit, _lâcha Loki et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Je vis différents sentiments passer sur les visages de mes amis. Colère chez Volstagg, suspicion chez Sif, gratitude chez Fandrall et... rien chez Hogun, mais cela était habituel. Quant à moi, j'hésitais entre colère et gratitude.

_Il devait aller voir Odin dès notre départ,_ se justifia-t-il en me regardant, comme semblant ne s'intéresser qu'à moi. S_ans son retard, nous aurions évité Jotunheim._

Sa logique se tenait et j'inclinais légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui faire remarquer que j'étais d'accord. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher de sentiment de colère de rester sur place, dans mon coeur.

Mais visiblement, j'étais la seule à comprendre cela car les autres bondirent sur leurs pieds, agressant verbalement Loki dont je vis le visage s'assombrir.

_Tu as prévenu le garde?_ Répéta Volstagg, furieux.

_Je nous ai sauvé la vie,_ rectifia Loki d'un ton pressé. _Et celle de Thor. J'ignorais que Père le bannirait._

Évidemment, sinon je n'aurais certainement pas réagi ainsi. Mais il était dans le vrai. Sans Odin, nous serions à présent tous morts. Et Odin avait été prévenu par un garde. Celui que Loki avait prévenu.

Sif se planta devant lui et je devinais que leur conversation allait devenir glaciale. Sif avait toujours trouvé Loki arrogant et froid. Quant à Loki, il avait toujours détesté Sif pour sa façon de se comporter et de tourner autour de Thor. L'un comme l'autre ne pouvait se supporter. Aussi posais-je la main sur l'accoudoir de mon siège, prête à intervenir.

_Loki il faut que tu convaincre le Père de Toute Chose de changer d'avis,_ s'exclama Sif.

_À quoi bon?_ Demanda Loki. _J'aime Thor plus qu'aucun d'entre vous, mais vous le connaissez. Il est arrogant, impétueux et dangereux..._

_Loki_, coupais-je froidement. _Arrête._

_Vous l'avez vu aujourd'hui,_ continua-t-il en pivotant vers moi. _Est-ce là ce qu'Asgard attend de son roi?_

Il pivota sur ses talons, le visage défait et je me levais de mon siège pour le suivre. Sif ouvrit la bouche mais je levais ma main pour la faire taire. Qu'importe ce qu'elle avait à me dire, actuellement, c'était Loki qui avait besoin de moi.

J'avais perdu Loki de vue à la sortie même de la salle commune, aussi du je m'orienter avec mes dons. Je ne fus guère étonnée de le voir s'orienter vers la salle des reliques et je lui emboitais le pas, souhaitant moi aussi avoir des réponses. Qu'on m'explique pourquoi l'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde avait changé de couleur au contact des géants des glaces...

* * *

**Des avis ?**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera Vendredi prochain. En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week end et une bonne semaine.**

**Bisous !**


	5. Quand explose la vérité

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Navrée pour ce retard plus que conséquent, mais j'étais largement débordée et je n'ai même pas trouvée le temps de vous poster ce chapitre. Mais le voici enfin, même si il a du retard !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires et votre lecture, cela m'encourage beaucoup !**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Non, en effet, elle n'est pas au bout de ses émotions là. Tu vas pouvoir le constater avec ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**PS : un grand merci à ma bêta qui prend le temps de corriger mes fautes et qui me donne son avis sur chaque chapitre !**

* * *

_« La vérité est immortelle, l'erreur, elle, est mortelle »_

_(__Mary Baker Eddy__)_

* * *

_**Asgard, 2013**_

Je traversais les couloirs d'Asgard rapidement, ne souhaitant pas me faire distancer par Loki. Que ce dernier ne sache ou non suivit, il avait accéléré le cas. Les gardes ne comprirent pas vraiment pourquoi je passais devant eux en courant, et après tout, je n'avais guère à me justifier.

Lorsque je parvins devant la double porte de la salle où les deux gardes se tenaient, je pris une grande inspiration. Le pressentiment qui broyait mon cœur ne cessait de me clamer que la vérité était derrière cette porte. Et j'avais la nette impression que cela mettrait terme à une vie de mensonges.

Posant les mains sur les battants, je les ouvris doucement et aperçu immédiatement Loki, face à moi. Il se tenait face à la relique des Jotuns et je remerciais Odin que le véritable gardien des lieux ne se réveille pas pour cela. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je descendis les longs escaliers et commençais à parcourir la distance qui me séparait de Loki. J'en profitais pour sceller mes pouvoirs.

Car je devinais sans peine que la vérité n'allait pas me plaire. À vrai dire, j'avais même deviné. Comme Loki l'avait aussi fait.

_C'est marrant_, lâcha Loki tandis que je m'arrêtais derrière lui. _J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi Thor était-il si semblable à nos parents tandis que moi, comme toi, j'étais leur total opposé? Mais je ne pensais sûrement pas à cela._

_Loki_, murmurais-je en m'avançant face à lui.

En posant les yeux sur son visage puis dans son regard, je devinais enfin ce qu'on nous avait caché. La vérité, c'était que je n'étais pas la seule enfant adoptée d'Odin et Frigga.

Si Loki n'avait pas la grandeur des géants des glaces, même s'il n'en restait pas moins très grand pour un Asgardien, il clamait à tous ce qu'il était vraiment. Un Jotun.

Mais il était différent et je devinais que cela ne se liait pas seulement au fait qu'il ait été élevé à Asgard. Sa taille restait la même, sa peau avait pris une couleur bleue plus douce et ses iris se distinguaient à travers la couleur rouge de ses yeux.

Je tendis la main devant moi et mes doigts touchèrent la joue de Loki, qui reprit une couleur chair. Il était froid, mais n'avait pas la froideur des Jotuns. Et son regard reflétait toute la douleur du monde.

_Je suis un monstre_, murmura-t-il en reposant ses mains sur la relique tandis que je laissais retomber la mienne, dévastée par sa souffrance.

Il souleva la relique et je jetais un regard inquiet derrière moi, là où se tenait le destructeur. Au repos pour l'instant.

_Arrête_, clama une voix derrière Loki et je du me décaler pour voir Odin en haut de l'escalier.

Loki fixa ses yeux dans les miens et je me rangeais immédiatement de son côté. Quelle que soit la raison de cette vérité cachée, Odin était fautif. Nous étions depuis assez longtemps adultes pour encaisser cela. Mais il s'était tu.

_Suis-je maudit?_ demanda Loki en reposant doucement la relique.

_Non_, répondit Odin.

_Que suis-je?_ Questionna Loki tandis que je le contournais pour m'avancer à ses côtés.

_Mon fils_, fit Odin.

Je claquais ma langue contre mon palais. Ne voyait-il pas que cette simple phrase ne suffirait plus à taire les angoisses de Loki?

_Quoi de plus que cela?_ Demanda Loki en s'avançant, moi sur ses pas.

Sentant le règlement de comptes, je reculais, me plaçant à l'écart. J'aurais aimé sortir, mais je voulais la vérité. Savoir le pourquoi de mes questions.

_Vous n'avez pas rapporté que le coffre de Jotunheim n'est-ce pas?_ clama Loki.

Odin me jeta un coup d'œil, puis reposa son regard sur son fils cadet. Ou du moins son fils adoptif.

_Alfheim venait de tomber_, expliqua-t-il et je me tendis immédiatement._ La famille royale avait été entièrement décimée à l'exception d'Elerinna que sa mère m'avait supplié de ramener sur Asgard. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu bien plus que des amis. J'ai perdu une famille. Il me fallait les venger. Mettre un terme à cette bataille._

Odin marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.

_À l'issue de la bataille, je suis entré dans leur temple_, reprit-il. _Et j'ai trouvé un bébé. Petit, pour l'enfant d'un géant. Abandonné, souffrant, condamné à mourir._

Le regard d'Odin refit la navette entre moi et Loki avant que sa stature ne tremble.

_Le fils de Laufey_, lâcha-t-il.

Immédiatement, le sang quitta mes joues et je chancelais, me rattrapant au mur derrière moi. Enclave où se trouvait d'ailleurs la relique de mon propre peuple.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient sourdement et je m'efforçais de reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps. Je devais cela à Loki. Il n'était responsable de rien. De rien du tout. Même s'il était le fils de l'assassin de ma famille et du tyran qui avait détruit mon monde. Il n'était pas responsable. Du moins, c'était ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre.

Face à moi, Loki ne semblait pas mieux digérer la nouvelle que moi. Son beau visage avait pâli, et ses yeux exprimaient un sentiment difficilement identifiable. Une peur non contenue, une grande incompréhension et surtout, une sourde colère.

_Le fils de Laufey_, répéta-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à faire pâlir Thor.

Et Thor aurait pu être d'un grand secours actuellement. Quoi que peut-être que ces mots auraient blessé Loki plus qu'ils ne l'auraient réconforté. En vérité, je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais censée dire.

_Oui_, confirma Odin et Loki pivota vers moi, horrifié

Il avait lui aussi fait le lien entre lui et moi. Ou plutôt entre son père et ma famille. Le premier avait détruit les seconds. Il était le fils d'un assassin!

Mais le désespoir que je lisais sur ses traits me déchira le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour cela, pas lui. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je repris mes appuis et me redressais, adoucissant mon regard avant de me placer face à lui.

_Je me fiche de qui tu es_, murmurais-je. À_ mes yeux tu es celui qui est resté auprès de moi quand je souffrais à cause de ma nature elfique. Pour moi, tu es et tu resteras le fils d'Odin et Frigga, qu'importe que ton père biologique soit Laufey. Je n'en ai rien à faire._

Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent tandis qu'il se tournait vers Odin, hors de lui. Que j'accepte sa nature l'avait soulagé, mais la colère à l'égard de son père adoptif était sans bornes. Et je le comprenais mieux que quiconque. Loki était assez grand depuis assez longtemps pour avoir été mis au courant de sa filature. Mais Odin n'avait pas jugé utile de lui dire.

_Pourquoi?_ demanda-t-il tandis que sa poigne autour de mes doigts se renforçait. _Vous aviez versé le sang Jotun! Pourquoi me ramener?_

Pour vivre aujourd'hui sans mon propre peuple, je savais que cette question était légitime. Pourquoi nous et pas les autres? Pourquoi on nous avait sauvés et pas ceux qui étaient des nôtres?

_Tu étais innocent_, répondit Odin et je perçus le mensonge à des kilomètres.

Tout comme Loki.

_Non_, siffla-t-il tandis qu'à mon tour, je raffermissais ma prise sur ses doigts pour l'empêcher de faire un geste qu'il regretterait par la suite. _Vous aviez un but. Lequel?_

Je sentais l'explosion si proche et ma nature elfique, si pacifique, me poussa à reculer, à ne pas m'en mêler. Quoique décide Loki, c'était sa décision. À lui, et à lui seul.

Visiblement détruit par les évènements, Odin ne répondit pas, son regard passant de Loki à moi, inlassablement. Qu'avait-il donc à cacher? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire pour Loki que d'apprendre qu'il était le fils d'un ennemi plus que connu?

_Dites-le-moi_, hurla Loki et je sursautais en relâchant ses doigts.

Une onde glaciale les avait traversés, me lançant comme une décharge électrique froide et implacable. Loki ne s'en soucia pas et avança de quelques pas, voulant à tout prix sa réponse. Et pour la première fois depuis que notre discussion avait commencé, je compris que la décision d'Odin faisait plus que d'impliquer Loki. Elle m'impliquait. Voilà pourquoi lui non plus n'avait pas bronché en voyant ma relation avec Loki se modifier pour devenir plus profonde. Mais contrairement à Frigga, lui n'avait pas cherché mon bonheur en priorité.

_Je croyais pouvoir un jour unir nos Royaumes_, répondit-il finalement. _Forger une alliance, une paix éternelle. À travers toi. À travers vous deux._

J'encaissais le choc avec une indifférente peinte. J'avais deviné bien avant qu'il ne le dise. Une alliance. Entre Asgard, Alfheim et Jotunheim. Liés à jamais par des liens immatériels. Savait-il seulement à quel point cela allait changer nos relations?

_Quoi?!_ s'exclama Loki qui peinait visiblement à comprendre, ou ne voulant pas comprendre.

_Un mariage n'est-ce pas?_ demandais-je en ignorant son cri. _Entre nous deux. Dans le seul et unique but de préserver une paix fictive? Alfheim est tombé, Jotunheim ne se relèvera jamais. Asgard reste seul souverain des neuf mondes. Pour quelle raison vous êtes-vous accroché à cette idée?_

_Ce projet n'a plus la moindre importance_, répondit Odin face à nous deux, le visage dévasté par la culpabilité. _À l'instant même où je vous ai pris dans mes bras, l'un comme l'autre, j'ai abandonné cette idée. Quoi que vous décidiez à l'avenir, je resterais à vos côtés._

Si ces mots m'apaisèrent quelque peu, à cause de l'amour que je portais à mon père adoptif, ce ne fut pas le cas de Loki dont je sentis la colère à son comble.

_Je ne suis donc qu'une relique volée?_ cria-t-il d'une voix qui me brisa le cœur._ Enfermé. Attendant de vous servir!_

_Tu déformes mes propos_, clama Odin sur un ton plus calme, plus faible.

_Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir révélé dès le début?_ hurla Loki.

_Tu es mon fils_, fit Odin. _Je me devais de te protéger en tant que tel. Je voulais te protéger de la vérité._

_Parce que je suis le monstre qui effraie les enfants la nuit?_ siffla Loki. _Parce que tu mentais autant à Elerinna. Je suis le fils du meurtrier de ses parents, de son frère. De son peuple! Tout s'explique à présent._ (Face à moi, je vis clairement Odin se mettre à tanguer et aussi l'instinct de protéger ma famille se remit en marche, mais Loki était hors de lui et ne fit rien quand je tentais de l'arrêter).

_Loki_, soufflais-je en voulant le retenir tandis qu'il montait les marches. _Arrête_.

_Pourquoi vous préférez Thor depuis toujours_, continua-t-il en arrachant son bras de mes mains. _Vous avez beau prétendre m'aimer, vous refuseriez qu'un Géant hérite du trône d'Asgard!_

_Loki,_ hurlais-je au milieu de ses cris, sans rien obtenir d'autre que son indifférence alors même que notre père s'effondrait à ses pieds. _Je t'en supplie, arrête!_

À cet instant, je sentis qu'un drame allait s'abattre sur nos têtes et je me précipitais en avant, poussant Loki de mon bras pour rejoindre mon père. Ce dernier fixa ses yeux aux miens, si implorant. Si dévastés par la culpabilité.

_Vous restez avec moi_, lui ordonnais-je en activant ma magie. _Père! Je vous en pris, vous restez avec moi!_

Bien que je sache que Loki ne voulait pas vraiment cela, je savais que c'était sa magie qui avait infligé ce sort à notre père. Je me devais d'empêcher un drame. Quel qu'il soit.

_Père?_ Appelais-je quand je sentis son souffle ralentir. _Père!_

_Gardes,_ hurla Loki juste dans mon dos en sentant ma panique monter. _Gardes! À l'aide!_

Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent alors même que je tentais de maintenir Odin hors du sommeil. Je les entendis parler mais je ne percevais que ma peur. Ma peur de perdre à nouveau une personne que j'aimais. Pas après mon peuple, pas après mes parents et mon frère. Pas après Thor.

Loki entoura ma taille de ses bras et me souleva du sol, m'éloignant du corps de notre Père pour donner de la place aux gardes qui se mirent à hisser Odin sur un brancard. Mon dos plaqué contre le torse de Loki, je me débattais dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir ramener mon père à la conscience. Mais il avait toujours été plus fort que moi. Et Loki me maintint contre lui, même quand Odin fut mis sur son brancard.

_Lâche-moi_, hurlais-je en luttant vainement. Laisse_-moi l'aider!_

_Tu ne peux rien faire,_ clama Loki contre mon oreille. _Laisse-les s'en occuper._

_Si je peux faire quelque chose_, sifflais-je hors de moi.

_Ne bouge pas Elerinna_, ordonna Loki dans une vaine tentative de me calmer.

_Ne me donne pas d'ordre_, hurlais-je froidement. _Ne t'avise jamais de me donner d'ordres. Toi ou Thor, cela revient au même. Ne me donne pas d'ordres!_

Je fermais mon poing et balançais mon coude dans la hanche droite de Loki, lui faisant lâcher prise immédiatement. Pendant quelques secondes, on se fixa dans les yeux. Jamais aucun d'entre nous n'avait levé la main sur l'autre. Puis je pivotais sur mes talons pour me précipiter à la suite des gardes, priant pour qu'Odin s'en sorte.

_***0*0***_

Assise au chevet de mon père, aux côtés de ma mère, je laissais en silence les larmes cascader le long de mes joues. La culpabilité qui régnait dans mon cœur ne me laissait aucun repos depuis que j'avais frappé Loki. Depuis que quelque chose s'était brisé entre nous deux.

Odin était tombé dans le sommeil profond et nul ne savait quand il s'en sortirait. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir stoppé Loki, de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose. D'avoir laissé les choses se dérouler ainsi. Et par-dessus tout, je me haïssais d'avoir abandonné Loki seul dans la salle des reliques alors même que mon aide n'était d'aucune utilité auprès des guérisseurs.

_Va lui parler_, murmura Frigga alors que je retenais de toutes mes forces. _Ne retarde pas ce moment plus que cela n'est nécessaire. Vous vous aimez Elerinna, vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Et même Thor n'a pas ce lien avec aucun d'entre vous._

_Il doit me haïr à présent,_ soufflais-je en revoyant le visage blafard de Loki quand j'avais reculé pour me précipiter à la suite des gardes. _Il doit croire que je n'arriverais jamais à surmonter cela._

_Tu n'en sais rien_, coupa doucement Frigga. _Et tu ne le sauras jamais si tu n'y vas pas. Le courage, c'est aussi cela Rina. Ce n'est pas la force brute dont à fait preuve Thor, ni même la colère froide que Loki a utilisée. Le courage, c'est d'affronter ces peurs et ses souffrances. Alors va le voir._

Levant les yeux sur ma mère, j'y lus toute la tendresse du monde. En cet instant là, je me revis enfant, partagée entre Loki et Thor qui passaient leurs journées à se disputer. Contrairement à Sif et aux autres enfants, je n'avais jamais fait de différence entre mes deux frères. Jusqu'à ce que mes sentiments ne changent.

_Est-ce que c'est une trahison?_ demandais-je lentement._ D'aimer Loki alors même qu'il vient du peuple qui a anéanti le mien? Alors même que son père est celui qui a ôté la vie à ma famille?_

_Loki n'est pas son père Laufey_, répondit Frigga._ Tout comme tu n'es pas ta famille. L'un comme l'autre, vous venez de deux royaumes ennemis, de deux familles qui se haïssaient. Mais Alfheim est détruite et ton peuple n'est plus. Quant à Jotunheim, il a payé pour ce qu'il a fait et son peuple vit à l'écart. Leurs erreurs, les crimes de vos parents, ce ne sont pas les vôtres._

Elle serra doucement mes doigts avant de les lâcher, me faisant signe d'aller à présent affronter Loki. Et je me levais en hochant la tête, avant de sortir de la chambre pour gagner la suite princière où se trouvait mes appartements et ceux de Thor et Loki.

Parvenant devant les doubles portes blasonnées aux armoiries d'Asgard et aux couleurs émeraude et argent, je sentis la peur m'enserrer le cœur. Comment allait-il seulement réagir face à moi?

Fermant mon poing, je frappais doucement à la porte, mais celle-ci resta close. Je sentais pourtant la présence de Loki là l'intérieur de la chambre. Il était là, il m'avait senti. Et il refusait de m'ouvrir.

_Loki_, soufflais-je en sachant qu'il m'entendrait. _Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas ce qui c'est passé. Mais j'avais peur. On m'a tout ôté quand j'étais enfant. Je n'ai jamais connu ma famille ni mon peuple. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble Alfheim. Thor est exilé sur Terre et je ne voulais pas en plus perdre Odin ou toi._

Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant que je ne m'adosse au mur, effondrée. Jamais je n'avais dû m'excuser auprès de lui. Ni auprès de personne d'autre.

_Je suis sincèrement désolée_, répétais-je en dernier recours.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte daigna s'ouvrir et j'hésitais à entrer. Loki ne s'était pas déplacé, il l'avait ouverte grâce à sa magie. Preuve qu'il était encore en colère contre moi. Et contre le monde entier.

Mais je me devais de prendre mon courage à deux mains alors je me redressai et entrais dans l'immense chambre appartenant à Loki.

En vérité, nous avions tous les trois les mêmes avec Thor. Une grande chambre où se trouvaient lit double, armoires, table de chevet, bureau et chaises ainsi que des grandes bibliothèques. D'immenses portes-fenêtres donnaient sur un grand balcon, tandis que deux autres portes orientaient soit vers la majestueuse salle de bain, soit sur un salon privé.

Mais ce qui changeait était le contenu et les couleurs. Là où la chambre de Thor était rouge et or, la mienne était améthyste et pourpre tandis que celle de Loki était verte et argent. Mais même sans ces couleurs, il était aisé de savoir dans quelle chambre on pénétrait, rien qu'à l'aide du mobilier personnel : armes et armures pour Thor, instruments de musique et très grandes bibliothèques pour moi et pour Loki, divers ouvrages de magie et autres matériels utiles à la pratique. Nous étions les exacts opposés les uns des autres.

Loki était adossé devant son immense porte-fenêtre donnant sur le dehors. Et il était magnifique.

Grand, mince sans en paraître frêle pour autant, des cheveux noir ébène mi long et des yeux d'un vert incroyable, c'était toujours lui qui m'avait le plus attiré. Certes, enfant j'avais eu le béguin pour Fandrall, mais les choses n'avaient pas duré très longtemps.

_C'est étrange_, lâcha soudainement Loki alors que je cherchais quoi dire. _Jamais je n'aurais vu les choses ainsi se dérouler._

Je m'avançais jusqu'à lui et m'adossais contre la fenêtre à mon tour. Ses yeux quittèrent le paysage d'Asgard pour se poser sur moi et je ne fléchis pas. Je me contentais de lever un sourcil, lui demandant de s'expliquer.

_J'ai toujours jalousé Thor_, lança-t-il. _Pour l'amour que lui portait Odin, pour l'admiration que Frigga avait pour lui. Pour l'attention particulière de toutes ces filles autour de lui et pour l'amitié inébranlable de vos trois idiots d'amis. Mais il y avait une seule chose dont je ne doutais pas : c'était de toi._

J'encaissais en silence l'accusation mais je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi. Il venait tout simplement de me faire comprendre qu'il m'en voulait à un point inimaginable.

Mais cela ne m'étonne pas tu sais, continua-t-il en rivant à nouveau son regard au-dehors. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un monstre. Depuis l'enfance, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aujourd'hui, je sais enfin pourquoi. Je suis un jotun, une abomination qui ne mérite même pas de vivre. Je suis le fils d'un meurtrier et l'héritier d'un peuple aussi barbare que les races primitives humaines. Alors je ne t'en veux pas.

_Tu n'es qu'un parfait idiot_, répondis-je d'un ton froid et cela le fit pivoter vers moi, surprit. _Et tu sais Loki, même Thor est plus intelligent que toi. Parce que lui, malgré son arrogance, sa bêtise et son aptitude à s'attirer des ennuis, sait démêler le vrai du faux. Et pourtant, je pensais que c'était toi qui en avais le monopole._

_Prend donc la défense de Thor,_ siffla Loki, furieux. _Tu as enfin choisi ton camp après toutes ses années._

Je me décollais du mur, sentant la fureur montée, et me plantais juste sous son nez.

_Mais quel camp Loki?_ demandais-je d'un ton glacial. _Le tien? Celui de Thor? Tu es le seul à croire que vous n'êtes pas dans le même. Il n'a jamais été question pour moi de devoir un jour choisir entre vous deux pour ce genre de bêtise._

_Oh et tu vas me dire que toutes ses fois où tu refusais de prendre position entre nous deux c'était de la pure neutralité_, cracha-t-il. _Quand tu refusais de me donner raison alors même que la preuve était sous ton nez!_

Blessée par son ton et ses paroles, je reculais de quelques pas.

_Tu n'as jamais rien compris_, soufflais-je d'une voix si basse que je le vis froncer les sourcils. _Tout le monde autour de nous l'a constaté. Même celui que tu traites d'imbécile. Mais pas toi..._

_Comprit quoi?_ demanda-t-il. _Que le rêve de tous est de te voir épouser Thor, de lui donner de beaux enfants et d'être la parfaite reine à ses côtés?_

_Je t'aime espèce d'imbécile,_ crachais-je à mon tour, hors de moi. _Il n'a jamais été question de choix entre Thor ou toi pour la simple et unique bonne raison que je n'ai jamais vu cela comme un choix. D'un côté il y avait Thor, que j'aime comme un frère et comme un ami. Et l'autre, il y avait toi, que j'aimais sincèrement sans jamais oser le dire parce qu'on était trop proche pour que je puisse me permettre de te dire une chose pareille. Alors oui, je me taisais quand vous vous disputiez, quand vous me demandiez mon avis. En fait, Thor lui-même s'est rendu compte de cela et a arrêté de me demander de prendre position. Mais pas toi!_

Je me mis à faire les cent pas sous le regard éberlué de Loki.

_Et même encore maintenant je t'aime_, continuais-je. _Alors même que je sais que tu es à moitié un Géant des Glaces, alors même que je sais que tu es le fils de l'assassin de ma famille. Alors même que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi et que tu menaces de détruire l'équilibre que je suis parvenue à mettre en place autour de moi!_

Je m'arrêtais net et pivotais vers Loki en le pointant du doigt alors même qu'il s'était redressé, visiblement dans le but de dire quelque chose.

_Tais-toi_, ordonnais-je.

_Elerinna s'il te plait_, commença-t-il.

_Je t'ai dit de te taire_, sifflais-je. _Tu sais la vérité à présent. Alors je te laisse me maudire autant que tu voudras, j'ai autre chose à faire._

Pivotant sur mes talons, je le plantais net sur place, claquant la porte derrière moi avec fureur.

_***0*0***_

Je fixais d'un air incrédule mes quatre amis qui venaient d'entrer, sans permission, dans ma chambre et qui faisaient à présent les cent pas sur ma moquette. Et cela en faisait du monde, même dans l'immensité de mes appartements. Mais je m'en fichais actuellement, trop occupée à assimiler ce qu'ils cherchaient à me dire.

_C'est Loki qui est roi à présent_, sifflait Sif hors d'elle. _Le Père de Toutes Choses étant tombé dans le sommeil d'Odin et Thor se trouvant sur Midgard, c'est lui le suivant sur la liste des prétendants au trône._

_Il suffirait de le faire tomber pour que tu obtiennes sa place_, gronda Volstagg en s'adressant à moi et je levais un sourcil ébahi.

_Je ne veux gouverner personne_, coupais-je net. _Je ne veux pas être reine et je ne veux pas non plus diriger Asgard, Midgard ou un autre royaume quelconque. Je ne suis pas née pour être reine. Et je ne souhaite pas le devenir._

_Mais là, c'est Loki qui se trouve au pouvoir Elerinna_, lâcha Sif qui ne supportait déjà pas ce dernier depuis l'enfance. _C'est ce dont il a toujours rêvé : le pouvoir, la puissance, un royaume dans le creux de sa main et nous à ses pieds._

_Tu exagères peut-être un peu_, lui fis-je remarquer. _Il n'a pas demandé à se trouver là aujourd'hui! Si Thor n'avait pas fait de bêtise, c'est lui qui aurait le pouvoir désormais. Pas Loki._

Mon sourire se fana en voyant mes amis échanger des regards et je devinais que, visiblement, ils semblaient cacher quelque chose.

_Que ce passe-t-il?_ demandais-je finalement alors qu'ils hésitaient à me dire ce qui les tracassait.

_Je sais que tu aimes Loki_, fit Sif en osant enfin prendre la parole. _Que c'est toujours de lui que tu as été la plus proche, que c'est lui qui t'importe le plus. Alors si tu préfères ne pas entendre ce que l'on a à dire, dis-le-nous maintenant. Parce que ce n'est pas très glorieux pour lui._

Sa révélation me laissa sans voix, mais je n'étais pas de nature à me cacher la vérité. Si je devais faire un choix, comme cela paraissait être le cas, je voulais en savoir toutes les facettes.

_Que se passe-t-il?_ répétais-je finalement.

_On soupçonne Loki d'être responsable de tout cela_, lâcha Fandrall. _Que ce soit lui qui est introduit les géants des glaces dans Asgard pendant le couronnement de Thor, que ce soit lui qui soit responsable de l'exil de Thor. Et nous soupçonnons qu'il n'est pas prévenu le garde dans le but de nous sauver, mais plutôt dans celui d'ôter à Thor ce qui lui revient de droit._

_Quand nous sommes allés le voir pour lui demander de ramener Thor_, ajouta Hogun. _Il paraissait heureux de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Il a dit, je cite, « Ma première volonté en tant que roi ne peux défaire la dernière de Père »._

_Elerinna, il a cherché ce qui est arrivé et il est bien heureux d'être à présent Roi_, termina Volstagg tandis que mes yeux s'ouvraient de plus en plus.

Le silence retomba sur l'assemblée tandis que je tentais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Même si je me refusais à douter de Loki, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de constater que les arguments avancés par mes amis étaient emplis de bon sens. Tous les évènements qui avaient eu lieu avaient percuté tout le monde, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sauf Loki.

Thor était exilé sur Terre, Odin était tombé dans un sommeil dont on ne savait ni l'heure ni le jour de sa sortie, Frigga ne voulait pas gouverner quant à moi, j'étais dans l'incapacité de prendre le pouvoir en tant que fille adoptive du Roi. Seule la déchéance de Loki me permettrait d'y accéder, ce que je ne souhaitais pas. En tant que tel, Loki était le seul que toute cette histoire épargnait.

_Mais ce n'est pas possible_, soufflais-je en me levant pour me mettre à faire les cent pas, moi aussi. _Je veux dire, je sais que Loki et Thor n'ont jamais eu une grande entente, mais ils s'aiment vraiment comme des frères. Combien de fois j'ai vu Thor soutenir Loki? Combien de fois j'ai vu Loki sortir Thor de ses mauvais pas?_

_Nous étions enfants,_ rappela doucement Sif. _Désormais, nous sommes adultes. Et il y a une couronne en jeu._

_Mais même,_ coupais-je en essayant de trouver des arguments pour défendre Loki. _Introduire des géants à Asgard? Mais il sait que je les hais, il ne m'aurait jamais fait cela!_

_Personne ici ne savait comment tu réagirais,_ objecta en douceur Hogun._ Et Loki non plus. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction. Quand tu es tombée, j'ai bien vu qu'il semblait inquiet. Mais juste pour toi, comme s'il savait que les Jotuns dans la salle de reliques ne risquaient pas de s'en sortir en vie. Alors que Thor était certes inquiet pour toi, mais il semblait chercher comment les arrêter. Pas Loki..._

Je pivotais vers mes amis, débordée par les émotions que je ressentais.

_Et ce garde qu'il aurait prévenu,_ lançais-je. _Cela partait d'un bon sentiment. Pas dans le but d'exiler Thor. Personne ne se doutait que Odin irait jusque là!_

_Non en effet,_ accepta Fandrall. _Mais tout le monde ici savait que cela retarderait de nouveau le couronnement de ton frère. Qu'Odin ne se risquerait pas à mettre Thor sur le trône si ce dernier menaçait de déclarer une guerre. Et rappelle-toi que c'est Loki qui a donné à Thor l'idée d'aller sur Jotunheim. Certes, de manière détournée et habillement dissimulé, mais c'est tout de même lui._

Le silence retomba entre nous et je sentis toutes les couleurs déserter de mes joues. Ils avaient raison, que je le veuille ou non, toutes les preuves étaient contre Loki. Et n'était-il pas le Dieu des ruses et des mensonges?

Effarée par tant de révélations, je m'effondrais sur mon lit sous les regards peinés de mes amis qui ne supportaient pas de me voir ainsi. Mais à présent, c'était la colère qui commençait à pointer son nez. Comment Loki avait-il pu faire cela? Nous infliger cela?

À cet instant, on frappa à la porte et tout le monde sursauta, de peur que Loki n'ait entendu la conversation et vienne s'en mêler. En tant que Roi, il avait à présent tous les droits et seule moi pouvais encore l'affronter, n'étant pas sous ses ordres.

_Ma princesse_, clama la voix d'un garde, ne s'adressant qu'à moi. _Le roi vous réclame. Le plus vite serait le mieux._

J'échangeais un regard avec mes amis qui s'étaient légèrement détendus en voyant qu'on ne venait pas les arrêter, mais qui avait repris leur attitude défensive en entendant les paroles du garde. Loki abattait sa dernière carte : moi.

_Si ce que vous dites est vrai alors je me battrais à vos côtés pour ramener Thor ici et Loki à la raison_, lâchais-je dans un murmure. _Mais je veux accorder à mon frère le dernier bénéfice du doute._

_Fais attention à toi,_ murmura Sif. _Loki est roi._

_Et je ne suis pas sous ses ordres,_ rappelais-je. _Si je dois abattre sur la table mon statut de princesse et héritière d'Alfheim, je n'hésiterais pas. Mais je veux que Loki m'explique. Qu'il me prouve que vous avez tort..._

Mes amis hochèrent la tête avant que je ne me lève pour suivre le garde en salle du trône. C'était maintenant que je devais savoir. Maintenant que Loki devait me dire la vérité. Ou alors, ce serait lui contre moi...

* * *

**Alors ? Dites moi vos avis !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine. En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous un excellent réveillon et un Joyeux Noël !**


	6. Face à face

**Bonjour à tous !**

**En ce dernier jour de l'année 2013, je viens donc vous poster le chapitre suivant de cette fic, en espérant mille fois qu'il vous plaise. Je suis vraiment super heureuse de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me laisser des commentaires et à lire mes écrits et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Que pourrais-je vous dire d'autres ? Nous allons passer en 2014 et j'espère que pour cette année encore, je pourrais vous faire rêver avec cette fic, et avec mes autres fics si vous les lisez aussi. Et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**« Tu ne seras pas puni pour ta colère. Tu seras puni par ta colère »**_

_**(**__**LesBeauxProverbes**__**)**_

_**Asgard, 2013**_

_**POV Elerinna**_

Je suivais en silence le garde dans les longs couloirs du palais royal, tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées éparpillées un peu partout dans ma tête. J'avais peur. Tellement peur que mes amis aient raison et que Loki soit devenu le tyran qu'ils se plaisaient tant à décrire. Car si cela était le cas, je n'avais aucun choix : sa trahison était également envers moi et m'avait poussé droit dans les bras des géants des glaces. Qu'il ait ou non prévu ce qui était arrivé à cause de moi, il en était le responsable. Le seul et unique responsable.

On parvint rapidement devant les doubles portes battantes de la salle du trône et je remerciais le garde avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Bien que la salle ne fut guère différente des autres fois où je m'étais retrouvée dedans, je ne pouvais ignorer cette atmosphère plus sombre que celle d'Odin.

M'avançant vers le trône, je fis assez de bruit pour prévenir Loki de ma présence et ne fus guère étonnée quand ce dernier pivota sur ses talons en m'entendant. Seulement, la présence de colère sur mon visage l'alerta immédiatement.

_Que se passe-t-il?_ Me demanda-t-il.

_À toi de me le dire_, sifflais-je d'un air menaçant. _Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de toutes les rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet dans les couloirs ?_

Le visage de Loki se ferma immédiatement et je me félicitais d'avoir lancé de front le sujet. Je connaissais Loki mieux que quiconque, et je savais que l'attaque par la ruse était inutile et lassante. Comme Thor, j'affrontais de face. Ce qui lui déplaisait particulièrement, surtout venant de moi.

_Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux les croire_, souffla-t-il d'une voix blessée mais assez assurée pour me faire comprendre qu'il jouait.

_Oh je t'en pris Loki cela suffit_, crachais-je hors de moi. _Tous ces évènements qui viennent de se dérouler ne rendent justice qu'à une seule personne : toi. Alors explique-moi pour quelles obscures raisons tu as décidé de faire chavirer nos vies à ce point!_

Je pivotais sur mes talons pour me retrouver face à lui, même si un immense escalier nous séparait. Il était hors de question que je monte dessus. Là n'était pas ma place. Ni celle de Loki!

_Je n'y suis pour rien_, se défendit ce dernier. _Ce qui s'est passé n'est qu'un concours de circonstances._

_Tu mens à la perfection Loki,_ soufflais-je froidement. _Tout le monde peut tomber dans le panneau, y compris Sif. Mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas. Je suis une elfe, inutile de te rappeler que je sens les mensonges à des kilomètres à la ronde._

_Et jusqu'à présent tu ne t'étais jamais servi de ce pouvoir contre moi_, riposta Loki.

_Parce que jusqu'à présent je n'avais aucune raison de le faire_, répliquais-je sur le même ton. _Parce que jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire contre toi. Mais c'est terminé! Je veux entendre la vérité de ta bouche, pas de celles de ces gens se trouvant dans les couloirs._

Loki frémit et se mit à faire les cent pas, c'était de tradition dans la famille.

_Inutile de chercher tes mots_, clamais-je. _Dis-les-moi tels que tu les as dans la tête, je parviendrais à ignorer la perfidie qui se cache derrière_.

Je savais que j'étais dure, que cela ne répondait pas à l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Mais jamais je ne supporterais ce Loki-là. Jamais je ne pourrais regarder cet homme dans les yeux s'il se mettait à se comporter comme son paternel biologique.

Ce dernier pivota violemment sur ses talons, descendit les escaliers qui nous séparaient et se retrouva face à moi. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, hormis nous deux. Je le défiais du regard et un instant seulement, je crus voir briller la flamme de la tristesse, de la douleur et de la culpabilité. Un instant seulement.

_J'ai toujours été le dernier des derniers_, siffla-t-il à quelques pas de moi. _Celui dont personne ne se souciait. Thor était le futur roi, celui qu'Odin préférait. Celui que tout le monde préférait! C'était lui qu'on admirait, lui que l'on félicitait même quand les combats étaient gagnés par d'autres que lui. C'était toujours Thor le meilleur, Thor le prince chéri, Thor l'héritier du trône. Au début c'était cela, puis il y a eu Hogun, Fandrall et Volstagg et là, ça a été la totale. Ils ne cessaient de passer leurs nerfs sur moi à défaut de pouvoir le faire sur Thor. Je prenais insulte sur insulte, sous-entendu sur sous-entendu. Et quand Sif est arrivée, c'était fini._

Son ton montait en puissance, me scotchant littéralement sur place. Sa colère était palpable, mais la douleur encore plus.

_Les deux seules personnes au monde qui semblait m'accorder une part d'attention, c'était Frigga et toi. Mais quand Sif est arrivée, tu es devenue si proche d'elle, lui accordant ce que tu ne m'accordais plus. C'était vers elle que tu te tournais quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Vers elle que tu allais quand tu refusais de prendre parti entre moi et Thor! Elle a tout prit, y comprit Thor. Elle a gagné ton amitié et ta confiance, ainsi que celles de Thor. Et là, j'ai vraiment été seul._

Je voulus dire quelque chose mais à peine eus-je le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il leva la main pour me faire taire. Mes yeux brillèrent de colère, mais j'obéis néanmoins. Il me devait des explications, même dites dans la colère.

_Puis il y a eu ta relation avec Fandrall qui a définitivement tout brisé_, continua-t-il, extériorisant enfin tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu me dire. _Tu ne l'as peut-être pas voulu, mais à cause de cela, tu t'es éloignée encore plus. Il me haïssait, tu étais influencée. Mais cela, je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Même quand vous avez rompu et que tu as tenté de redevenir comme avant._

Il se remit à marcher en long et en travers et moi, trop effarée pour répondre, je m'assis sur les escaliers.

_Et aujourd'hui, j'apprends que je ne suis même pas le fils de Frigga, que l'amour qu'elle me porte n'est même pas réel. Que je ne suis que le fils du pire assassin de tous les temps. Et ne me dis pas que cela ne t'affecte pas. J'ai vu l'indécision dans tes yeux quand on a appris la vérité. Comment crois-tu qu'Asgard réagira quand elle tombera devant tout le monde? Quand chacun saura que je suis à moitié Jotun, et surtout, que je suis le fils de Laufey? Dis-moi comment!_

Il avait hurlé à la fin de sa tirade, me faisant sursauter. Je plissais les yeux, n'appréciant guère son ton et je me relevais pour me placer juste devant lui.

_Si tu avais parlé peut être que nous aurions pu te venir en aide_, sifflais-je en réponse à ses accusations._ Non Loki, je n'ai pas vu que mes amis s'en prenaient après toi, j'ai juste vu que vous ne vous entendiez pas. Et de quel droit me serais-je mêlée de ce qui ne me regardait pas? Je ne lis pas les pensées Loki, et encore moins les tiennes. Je me serais mêlée de ta vie que tu m'aurais renvoyé voir ailleurs alors ne joue pas là-dessus! Ensuite, en ce qui concerne ma relation avec Fandrall, cela n'avait rien à voir. On grandissait Loki. Toi comme moi. J'avais besoin d'espace, et toi aussi. Il n'a jamais été question de t'abandonner ou de m'en prendre après toi. Mais tu étais mon frère! C'était à toi de me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Quant à Sif, oui en effet, c'est à elle que je me confie parce que c'est une fille, ce que TU n'es PAS! Comment veux-tu que je te parle de choses que tu ne pourras jamais ressentir pour la simple et unique BONNE raison que tu n'es PAS une FILLE?!_

Cette fois, c'était moi qui étais en colère et hors de moi.

_Et arrête d'utiliser l'excuse que tu es un Géant des Glaces et que personne ne t'aimera jamais_, achevais-je lassement. _De toute manière, il est inutile que je te redise ce que je t'ai déjà dit, tu n'auras qu'à t'en souvenir. Mais Loki, le monstre, ce n'est pas ce que tu es de naissance, c'est ce que tu choisis de montrer. Et là, en l'occurrence, je sens la guerre à plein nez. Alors dis-moi pour quelle raison tu m'as fait appeler ?_

Je l'avais doublé et il se mit à chercher ses mots. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je voie clair dans son jeu.

_Je t'aimais Loki_, soufflais-je en réponse à ses pensées. _Sincèrement et véritablement. Même après que Odin ait annoncé que tu étais Jotun. Parce que ce qui m'importe, ce sont toutes ces années où tu es resté près de moi. Toutes ces années où l'on a grandi et apprit à vivre ensemble. Je suis une elfe, tu es Jotun, et alors? Tu n'es pas Laufey et je ne suis pas mes parents. Ce que ton père a fait, je m'en fiche. En revanche, ce que toi tu fais, là ça m'importe. Et cela ne me plait pas!_

Loki m'avait écouté attentivement, mais je le connaissais par cœur. Il tenterait par tous les moyens d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Contrairement à Thor qui savait faire preuve de stupidité mais également de raison, Loki se lançait corps et âme dans la vengeance à tel point qu'il était impossible de l'arrêter. Et si jusqu'à présent cela n'avait été que de se venger des trois guerriers, de Thor ou de Sif, à présent, cela avait une toute autre portée...

_Jotunheim va nous attaquer_, lâcha Loki et je levais un sourcil. _Ils vont venir et tout décimer. Je dois les en empêcher._

_Comment veux-tu qu'ils nous attaquent?_ demandais-je, septique. _Ils n'ont plus de pouvoir et Asgard est trop différent de Jotunheim pour qu'ils espèrent utiliser notre environnement._

_Peu importe_, coupa Loki et je commençais à percevoir le problème. _Il faut les en empêcher!_

_Loki,_ soufflais-je. _Ce n'est pas le roi qui parle, c'est toi. Tu ne veux pas empêcher les géants des glaces d'intervenir, tu veux les détruire parce qu'ils représentent une part de ce que tu es. Et de cela, tu n'en as pas le droit._

_Tais-toi_, siffla-t-il. _Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces monstres_.

Je voulus riposter mais il remonta sur son trône, me fixant de toute sa hauteur.

_Te battras-tu à mes côtés?_ demanda-t-il et je compris que j'étais véritablement sur le point de perdre mon frère.

_Si les géants des glaces attaquent d'eux-mêmes au point de mettre la survie d'Asgard en jeu, je me battrai à tes côtés comme chaque personne existant dans ce monde,_ répondis-je. _Mais si c'est de toi dont vient l'initiative, si c'est toi qui les pousse à la guerre, si c'est toi le responsable, alors je me battrai contre toi Loki. Qu'importe mes sentiments et qu'importe jusqu'où je dois aller!_

Le visage de Loki afficha un sentiment que je ne parvins pas à identifier et je m'inclinais légèrement avant de sortir de la salle. J'avais des choses à faire!

_**POV Loki**_

Elle était intelligente, comme elle l'avait toujours été d'ailleurs. Mais cela mettait sa vie en jeu. Je ne tolèrerais jamais que les géants des glaces puissent à nouveau menacer les neuf royaumes. Pourquoi ne semblait-elle pas d'accord, elle qui avait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait par leur faute?

Puis mes pensées tombèrent vers les seules personnes qui étaient en état de la convaincre. Sif et Fandrall notamment. Leur haine à mon égard n'avait pas de limite, hormis leur respect envers Thor et Elerinna. Et si cela ne m'avait jamais vraiment gêné, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Perdre Thor, je parvenais à surmonter, perdre Elerinna était intolérable.

Pendant quelques instants, je me souvins de ses paroles quelques heures auparavant. Quand elle avait déclaré m'aimer alors même que je l'avais accusé de tous les torts possibles et imaginables. Elerinna n'avait jamais été fichue d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit, hormis peut être les Jotuns. Et encore, elle s'apprêtait à se battre pour eux!

Mais ce qui m'avait le plus troublé, c'était de ne pas être parvenu à deviner ce qu'elle ressentait alors même que mes sentiments à son égard étaient plus que fraternels. Seulement à cet instant précis, c'était plus handicapant qu'autre chose. Parce que Elerinna n'était pas stupide et naïve, parce qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mourir pour ce qui lui était juste.

_Mon roi, la princesse Elerinna vient d'entrer en communication avec votre frère_, déclara un garde en entrant. _Doit-on l'interrompre?_

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de mon trône, cherchant vainement à contrôler ma colère et ma tristesse. Surtout ce dernier sentiment en fait. Parce qu'à cet instant, je ne ressentais que la trahison.

_Arrêtez là_, ordonnais-je. _Et ramenez-la ici. Quant à ses amis, descendez-les dans les prisons royales._

_Bien mon roi,_ s'inclina le garde avant de sortir.

Je fermais les yeux, tentant d'ôter l'image d'Elerinna de ma tête, avec ses yeux implorants et son visage déterminé. Elle se battrait, quoi qu'il advienne.

_**POV Elerinna**_

Je sentis le garde approcher avant même que ce dernier ne tourne à l'angle du couloir. Me cachant dans l'une des alcôves du couloir, je le laissais passer devant moi avant de partir en courant vers la salle commune que je partageais avec mes amis. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps.

Ouvrant avec fracas la porte, je fis sursauter mes amis qui bondirent sur leurs pieds. Ils comprirent immédiatement que j'avais accepté l'irrémédiable. Et surtout, ils virent avec perfection que j'étais pressée.

_Vous aviez raison_, lançais-je. _Loki a pour but de détruire Jotunheim. Des gardes arrivent et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas pour nous parler._

_Il faut descendre sur Midgard_, clama Sif. _C'est notre seule chance d'échapper à Loki et de rejoindre Thor._

Des bruits de pas retentirent au loin et on se regarda tous les uns les autres.

_Cela représente une trahison envers le roi d'Asgard_, lâcha Volstagg. _Si Odin ne se réveille pas et que Thor ne reprend pas le pouvoir, nous ne pourrons jamais revenir sur Asgard._

_Et si nous restons ici nous passerons le reste de nos jours en prison_, souffla Fandrall. _À voir Asgard devenir le bourreau des autres mondes._

_Je ne laisserais pas Loki devenir comme son père_, répondis-je._ Et si pour cela il nous faut gagner à jamais Midgard, alors je l'accepte._

On échangea tous un regard avant de se mettre d'accord.

Me concentrant avec application, je remplaçais la robe royale que je portais par une tenue de combat et une légère armure. Dagues, sabre et arc se placèrent dans les étuis qui leur étaient réservés et je resserrais mes doigts autour d'un poignard. Il était plus que temps.

À cet instant, un groupe de gardes entra dans la pièce, arme au poing et je frappais le premier au visage, veillant néanmoins à ne pas causer trop de dégâts. Ils n'étaient pas responsables de ce qui se passait.

_On se dépêche_, cria Hogun en passant devant moi en attrapant mon poignet pour m'entrainer à sa suite.

La descente dans les couloirs du palais ne fut pas de tout repos. Entre tous les gardes qui avaient été mit au courant de notre fuite, les servantes qui se retrouvaient au milieu de tout cela et qu'il fallait pousser à l'abri pour leur éviter des blessures diverses ainsi que toute autre personne plus ou moins au courant des évènements, il nous fallut nous frayer un chemin rapidement et sans faire plus de mal que nécessaire.

Soudain, mes dons elfiques me prévinrent d'un danger plus proche. Pendant un instant, je ressentis le goût amer de la tristesse quand je constatais que mes pouvoirs s'activaient face à Loki. Car c'était bien lui qui arrivait.

_On court_, hurlais-je en balançant un garde contre le mur. _Vite!_

Les autres comprirent rapidement le message et je me retrouvais à cru sur un cheval, sans rênes. C'était le seul espoir de gagner le Bifrost, pour peu que Heimdall accepte de l'ouvrir. Mais on aviserait après.

Une boule de feu passa près de Fandrall qui gronda et je compris que Loki allait s'appliquer à lui faire payer notre relation passée. Tournant la tête derrière moi, je constatais que c'était le bordel. Visiblement, personne ne comprenait pourquoi le Roi s'en prenait après sa sœur. Et c'était parfait pour nous.

En posant pied-à-terre devant le Bifrost, je jetais un coup d'œil dans le vide. Si Heimdall refusait de nous ouvrir, je craignais que notre seule chance fût de sauter dedans. Mais pour aller où?

_Allez allez_, répétait Sif tandis que du mouvement au loin m'indiquait que les gardes s'étaient organisés.

J'obéis à Sif et attrapais Hogun par le bras avant d'entrer dans le Bifrost. Comme à son habitude, Heimdall se tenait droit à sa place. Mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat que je n'avais jamais vu.

_Peux-tu nous ouvrir?_ demanda Fandrall sans prendre de gants.

_Vous rendez-vous compte des conséquences de vos actes?_ demanda le gardien du Bifrost. _Vous rendez-vous compte que tant que Loki sera au pouvoir, vous ne pourrez jamais remettre les pieds à Asgard?_

_Si c'est le prix à payer alors on le prend_, clama Volstagg._ Hors de question de pourrir en prison en attendant la fin du monde._

Le regard de Heimdall se fit plus dur, plus sur et il descendit les marches.

Je ne peux trahir le roi, lâcha-t-il. _Mais je ne ferais rien pour vous retenir. Puissiez-vous réussir et revenir!_

Je me précipitais sur le mécanisme du Bifrost, appuyant fermement sur l'épée qui s'enfonça dans le socle. Aussitôt, le Bifrost se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. Avisant les gardes qui se rapprochaient rapidement, et Loki parmi eux, je regagnais ma place aux côtés de mes amis. On se tourna tous en même temps vers Asgard et les maisons illuminées, tentant de graver ces derniers instants dans notre esprit.

Puis je me sentis tirée en avant et le décor d'Asgard disparut. Fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser l'émotion me gagner, je ne les rouvris qu'au moment où je sentis mes pieds heurter à nouveau le sol plat. Alors seulement, je regardais autour de moi pour découvrir un paysage de désert et de sable.

Nous étions sur Midgard.

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Donnez moi vos avis, ils sont très importants pour moi. Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, mais je me dépêche de le faire pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre.**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous un bon réveillon et surtout, une bonne et heureuse année 2014. Bisous !**

**PS : Je remercie également ma bêta qui fait un travail super et qui m'aide beaucoup à progresser. Donc merci à elle !**


End file.
